Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive adalah seorang siswa beasiswa tahun pertama di sebuah sekolah asrama khusus pria. Di hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dia sempat ketiduran, karena itu dia tidak tahu ada seringai dari ketua OSIS untuknya. Warning: kiss scene inside
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik **_**'Misunderstanding Princess and the Liar Servant'**_** karya Takamiya Satoru. Sebenarnya saya suka sekali dengan komik karya Takamiya Satoru, apa lagi yang saya sebutkan tadi. Saya jadi membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalo charanya SebaCiel. Jadi terciptalah cerita ini meskipun saya harus merombak sana-sini. Uyeeeyyy! XD**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant~**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story…**

Chapter 1:

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah putra Grey adalah sekolah SMA berasrama terbaik dimana murid-murinya sangat disiplin dan di didik dengan pendidikan tinggi. Tidak heran jika para orang kaya memasukan anaknya ke sekolah ini meskipun biaya yang mahal. Sekolah ini juga menerima murid beasiswa penuh sesekali, itu pun kalau mereka lolos dengan ujian tertulis yang bisa di bilang sangat susah. Dan perlu dicatat bahwa sekolah ini memiliki peraturan sangat ketat.

Pagi hari sekolah itu tampak kembali ramai setelah liburan kenaikan kelas. Para siswa yang pulang, hari ini telah kembali untuk memulai bersekolah. Hanya saja hari ini cukup istimewa karena mereka kedatangan penduduk baru. Sebut saja mereka adik kelas pertama.

Siswa tahun pertama diwajibkan untuk berkumpul di aula untuk menerima sambutan-sambutan dari pihak sekolah tentunya. Tujuan lainnya juga adalah pihak sekolah memperkenalkan diri siapa dan apa kedudukan mereka di sini. Tradisi yang sungguh membosankan.

Ciel Phantomhive merupakan salah satu murid baru yang akan menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini. Dan ia juga merupakan murid beasiswa penuh yang beruntung itu. Ya setidaknya beruntung untuk saat ini.

Ciel sangat bosan mendengar kata sambutan yang berulang-ulang ia dengar ketika masuk sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak melepas lelahnya dikarenakan perjalanan yang cukup jauh untuk sampai dari kotanya ke sekolah ini yang dimana siswa lainnya bisa tidur pulas sebelum keesokkan harinya pindah ke sekolah dengan mobil mereka yang keren-keren. Ciel yang mulai tertidur pulas tidak sadar akan seringai dari seseorang yang menatapnya dari podium yang seakan menemukan mangsa.

ϮϮϮ

Sekolah dimulai 3 hari lagi, Ciel yang tidak mungkin pulang kerumahnya yang jauh ingin langsung membereskan kamar asramanya. Bersama teman barunya, Alois dan Soma, ia menelusuri koridor-koridor mencari nomor kamarnya yang sedari tadi tak ia temukan.

"Kamarku disini bersama Soma. Kau masih belum menemukan kamarmu?" Tanya Alois sedikit khawatir pada Ciel yang masih bingung celingak-celinguk kesana kemari mencari nomor. Ciel mengangguk sedikit. "Nomor berapa kamarmu?"

"302."

"Ummm…setahuku ya, kamar nomor 300 keatas bukan kamar anak kelas 1. Soalnya kakakku sekolah disini beberapa tahun lalu dan memberi tahuku soal pembagian kamar."

Ciel menatap kertas ditangannya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa tulisan itu 302. Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia mencoba mencarinya lagi dan meninggalkan Alois dan Soma. Remaja berambut kelabu itu mulai kelelahan menggendong ransel besarnya dan menggeret koper dari tadi di koridor asrama yang luas.

Setelah menelusuri koridor-koridor, ia melihat lumayan banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang, hanya saja itu bukan wajah-wajah siswa baru yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Orang-orang berbisik sambil melihatnya dengan sorot mata tajam. Sungguh bukan suasana yang menyenangkan.

"Kau anak kelas 1?" Seseorang dengan rambut pendek dengan jepitan rambut menghampiri Ciel yang terlihat kebingungan. Ciel mengangguk. "Ada apa kau datang membawa koper di asrama kelas 2?"

"Kamar 302 dimana ya, kak?"

"Eh? Kau akan tinggal di kamar itu? Aku baru tahu anak kelas 1 bisa sekamar dengan anak kelas 2." Ciel terdiam. "Itu kamar ketua OSIS. Mari ku antar."

Ciel mengikuti seniornya itu di belakangnya. Beberapa kali seniornya itu menawarkan bantuan membawa kopernya tapi ia tidak mau. Mereka pun berkenalan, Finnian itu namanya.

**xxx**

"Nah ini kamarnya." Ujar Finnian.

"Terima kasih, kak." Jawab Ciel singkat.

"Jangan sungkan. Aku tulus kok. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Finnian pun pergi. Ciel menghela nafas panjang lalu mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban. Ia sangat kesal karena kelelahan. Dengan kesal ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci lalu membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seekor kucing hitam berkeliaran di kamar barunya di pangkuan seseorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambur dengan warna senada dengan kucing itu.

Baru saja ia ingin berteriak, laki-laki itu dengan cepat menarik Ciel dan membekapnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya, membanting Ciel ke kasurnya.

"Hei itu sakit!" Jerit Ciel.

"Maaf Ciel. Habisnya kau berteriak sih." Laki-laki serba hitam itu duduk di pingir kasur Ciel dengan wajah menyesal.

"Bagaimana tidak? Asrama ini kan tidak boleh memelihara binatang. Apa lagi aku alergi kucing!"

"Kau tak suka? Baiklah."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuh kucing hitam itu dan memasukannya kedalam sangkar hewan dan menaruhnya jauh dari Ciel. Ciel tampak cemberut melihat teman sekamarnya itu bukannya membuang jauh-jauh kucing itu malah menaruhnya di tempat lain.

"Aku tidak bisa sekamar denganmu! Aku bisa stress bila disini ada kucing. Aku pindah saja dan lapor pada sekolah." Ujar Ciel melengos.

Orang itu bersimpuh depan kaki Ciel dan sukses membuat Ciel kaget.

"Kumohon jangan pindah. Tolong biarkan aku disisimu, jadi pelayan pun boleh."

Hati Ciel tergerak. Pelayan? Oh sunguh Ciel belum pernah memiliki pelayan karena ia hanya orang biasa. Bukanlah pelayan itu adalah orang yang bisa ia suruh-suruh seenaknya dan patuh? Sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih." Jawab laki-laki itu senang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, kau kan anak yang tidur ketika acara penyambutan berlangsung kan? Wajar kalau tidak tahu. Hehe…" Jawaban tak terduga ini membuat Ciel merona malu. Ia ketahuan tidur! "Aku Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel merasa sangat senang memiliki orang yang akan disuruh-suruh. Dia benar-benar beruntung sekali. Perintah pertamanya adalah menyingkirkan kucing itu dari kamar yang dengan berat hati dilakukan Sebastian.

ϮϮϮ

3 hari berlalu dan semua memulai aktivitasnya. Namun sekolah itu geger ketika melihat kejadian aneh di ruang makan. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi itu mereka di suguhkan pemandangan yang spektakuler. Ketua OSIS yang terkenal seantero sekolah mereka sedang duduk sebangku dengan anak kelas 1 dan bersikap seperti pelayan. Mulai dari menawarkan minuman apa yang hendak ia ingin minum dan juga mengambilkan makanan. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga heran mengapa anak miskin itu dilayani oleh Sebastian. Karena bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Ciel Phantomhive merupakan murid beasiswa penuh yang artinya miskin dan cuma berbekal kepintaran saja.

"Ayo makan saladnya."

"Aku tidak suka sayuran."

"Hehehe…beragumentasi memang menyenangkan. Tapi untuk soal ini tidak boleh! Ini bagus untuk kulitmu." Ujar Sebastian sambil menyuapi paksa Ciel.

Begitulah permainan majikan-pelayan dimulai.

**xxx**

Hari-hari dilalui Ciel dan Sebastian sebagai majikan-pelayan. Ciel sangat senang dan menyukai Sebastian dalam hal mengurus keperluannya. Seperti contoh kali ini, Sebastian ternyata sangat pintar soal sastra, awalnya Ciel enggan meminta bantuannya menganalisis drama. Tapi ini benar-benar terdesak, otaknya buntu sama sekali dengan sastra. Ciel benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa di sekolah ini sangat menjunjung tinggi karya sastra yang ia pikir tidak penting. Untuk apa di era modern seperti ini masih saja harus belajar sastra yang berkutat pada puisi, prosa dan drama? Sastra jadul pula! Hellowww~~ ini jaman modern, untuk apa susah-susah melihat masa lalu lagi? _Move on_ cuy! Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Judul _paper_ pun kau belum dapat?" Tanya Sebastian heran. Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan. Meskipun ia jenius, orang jenius pun punya kelemahan kan? "Jadi drama apa yang ingin kau analisis?"

"Karya Shakespeare, _'The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark'_." Ciel mendesah pelan.

"Kau sudah membaca drama itu kan?" Ciel mengangguk. "Biar ku beri tips. Untuk menemukan judul yang sangat gampang, biasanya kau harus melihat apa yang menonjol dari cerita itu. Lalu kau temukan fakta dari buku itu yang berhubungan dengan judul berserta _quote_ yang memperkuat fakta." Sebastian tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang menonjol dari cerita itu?"

"Dendam Hamlet."

"Nah, itu bisa dibuat judul."

Ciel tersenyum senang setelah ia mendapatkan pencerahan dari Sebastian. Begitu pun Sebastian. Ia berharap Ciel semakin menyukainya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu bab pertama kau harus menulis latar belakang, itu diisi dengan tema yang di ceritakan disitu dan asal mula perasaan Hamlet. Lalu di bab kedua, kau mulai menganalisisnya, caranya dengan membuat paragraf yang kau tulis awal kenapa Hamlet balas dendam sampai apa akibat balas dendamnya diikuti _quote_ yang memperkuat fakta. Paragraf dan _quote_ harus selang seling. Lalu bab tiga, kesimpulan cerita itu. Itu diisi dengan tanggapan-tanggapanmu tentang Hamlet." Jelas Sebastian panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak suka mengatakannya, tapi…terima kasih!"

Dengan petunjuk Sebastian akhirnya Ciel dapat mengerjakannya dengan sukses dan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan!

**.**

**.**

Di kelas ia di puji berkat nilainya yang bagus dalam tugas sastra. Namun tak beberapa juga yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Entah itu curang karena dibantu Sebastian maupun tentang status sosialnya yang miskin itu. Tapi Ciel tak peduli, baginya mendapat nilai sempurna tak harus orang kaya yang bisanya cuma seenaknya dan menyogok sana-sini. Toh ia hanya minta pencerahan saja, bukan menyuruh Sebastian mengerjakan tugasnya.

Alois dan Soma—teman Ciel ketika pertama masuk—menghampiri meja Ciel. Seperti biasa mereka mengobrol-ngobrol sebelum guru datang.

"Kak Sebastian memperlakukanmu seperti majikan saja. Kok bisa?" Tanya Alois penuh tanya. "Ahhhhh kau beruntung sekali. Aku sangat ngefans dengannya!"

"Dia pelayanku." Kata Ciel tersenyum sombong.

"Whooo…bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini giliran Soma yang bertanya.

"Itu ra-ha-si-a."

"Pelit! Ah pokoknya kau beruntung sekali Ciel! Kak Sebastian itu, sudah jenius, paling kaya, tampan, tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun! Kepopulerannya tak tertandingi sedikitpun! Itu seperti Tuhan sangat mencintainya sampai ia sesempurna itu!" Ujar Alois dengan lebay.

"Itu berlebihan."

Soma dan Alois tertawa sedangkan Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil. Ciel berpikir mungkin ia memang sedang dilanda keberuntungan bertubi-tubi. Di statusnya yang orang miskin dan berbekal otak jenius, ia dapat beasiswa masuk sekolah ternama di London, kemudian mempunyai pelayan yang jenius dan tampan secara tidak sengaja, lalu memiliki 2 teman yang menerima ia apa adanya. Apa mungkin ini adalah awal kebahagiaannya? Oh siapa tau!

"Tapi di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang hebat apa kau tidak berdebar?"

Mata Ciel membulat. Berdebar? Orang hebat? Ah…ia mengerti, Sebastian memang tampan dan pintar. Dia juga tahu bagaimana melayani orang dengan baik sampai-sampai Ciel berpikir apa Sebastian adalah mantan _butler_ jika dilihat dari status sosialnya yang tidak memungkinkan melakukan itu.

**.**

**.**

Jam makan siang, seperti biasa Sebastian melayani Ciel makan siang. Namun kali ini mereka makan di atap sekolah dimana tak ada satu siswa pun ada. Pertahanan Ciel tentang 'tak peduli' agak mencair karena setiap hari di tatap dengan aura membunuh dari orang-orang yang iri dengannya. Sebastian pun nurut saja. Mereka juga jarang bicara jika Sebastian tak bertanya apapun. Karena itu Sebastian selalu yang memulai percakapan.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun turun dari atap melewati tangga. Ciel membaca buku sambil berjalan, padahal sudah Sebastian ingatkan dari tadi jika itu berbahaya tapi Ciel tak mendengarkan. Karena kecerobohan itu, Ciel terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap Sebastian memeluk Ciel dan menjadikan punggungnya tameng menghantam lantai. Untung saja tangga itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tetap saja berbahaya apa lagi mengingat tubuh Ciel yang begitu mungil untuk ukuran seusianya.

Ciel membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam karena takut kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika Sebastian ada di bawahnya. Itu pasti sakit sekali!

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Ciel panik.

"Iya."

Ciel bangun dari atas Sebastian dan membiarkan Sebastian berdiri. Ia sungguh tak merasa enak telah berbuat ceroboh. Apa lagi melihat Sebastian tadi sempat meringis ketika bangun. Tiba-tiba Sebastian terlihat kaget setelah melihat luka di dengkul Ciel.

"K-kau terluka! Ayo ke UKS." Jerit Sebastian.

"Tak apa. Kau yang harusnya ke UK—Hei apa ini!"

Sebastian menggendong Ciel dan berlari menuju UKS. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran. Dalam pikiran Sebastian, mengobati Ciel adalah prioritas utama.

"Pegangan yang erat."

**.**

**.**

Di UKS, entah mengapa tak ada dokter sama sekali. Mungkin mereka juga sedang makan siang, itu pasti mengingat ini masih jam makan siang. Mau tidak mau, Sebastian menurunkan Ciel di ranjang UKS dan mencari sendiri alkohol berserta perban.

Sebastian mencuci luka Ciel dengan air dan kapas, melumuri pelahan alkohol pada lukanya lalu memberi perban. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Ciel semakin tidak enak dibuatnya. Semua setelah selesai, Sebastian duduk di samping Ciel dan meminta maaf.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Ujar Ciel.

Tadinya Sebastian ingin tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu, hanya saja ia meringis ketika ia merasakan sakit di pundaknya. Sebastian memijit-mijit pelan pundaknya yang semakin sakit jika di sentuh.

"Itu sakit?" Tanya Ciel. Pertanyaan bodoh memang mengingat Sebastian terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi karena pertanyaan Ciel, jelas saja Sebastian yang tak mau terlihat lemah mengatakan tidak sakit. "Aku akan mengobatimu!"

"Ta-tapi—!"

Terlambat. Ciel turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari es batu diruangan itu. Untung *lagi-lagi untung* ada kulkas. Ciel segera mengambil handuk kecil dan membungkus es batu itu. Dan mengambil perban tentunya.

"Ayo lepaskan." Pinta Ciel.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Dengan berat hati, Sebastian membuka jas dan kemejanya. Tampaklah tubuh putih pucat dengan bentuk yang sangat bagus. Jelas, Sebastian kan sering berolahraga. Ciel merona melihat bentuk tubuh Sebastian yang indah, ia teringat dengan gendongan Sebastian tadi. Pantas saja ia sangat kuat, lihat saja tubuhnya itu. Jika Ciel yyang terjatuh mungkin ia sudah patah tulang. Ciel segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh. Ah! Ini semua gara-gara Alois bicara aneh-aneh. Ciel jadi kepikiran deh.

Ciel mendekati Sebastian lalu mengompres pundak Sebastian dengan es yang tadi ia bawa.

'Ahhh….bodoh! kenapa aku mengompresnya dari depan? Lihat kan dia menatapmu sekarang sambil tersenyum!' Batin Ciel.

Dengan menguatkan hati dan menahan debaran di dadanya, Ciel berhasih membebat pundak Sebastian. Mengetahui itu sudah selesai, Sebastian memakai kembali kemeja dan jasnya.

ϮϮϮ

"Lain kali jangan kau lakukan itu ya!" Tegas Ciel ketika mereka sudah di kamar asrama mereka. Ciel berdiri menghadap Sebastian yang duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Makanya jangan ceroboh dong." Sebastian tertawa. Berbeda dengan Ciel yang cemberut karena mengetahui salahnya.

"Kenapa mau repot-repot menolong?"

"Aku gak akan membiarkan majikanku terluka. Pelayan memang harus ada di saat-saat itu kan?" Jawab Sebastian dengan senyum.

"Arrgghhh! Aku harus pindah kamar!" Jerit Ciel tak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang tuan kaya bisa seperti ini!

"Hahaha…gak mungkin."

Ciel mengerutkan dahi menatap Sebastian. Kenapa gak mungkin? Bukannya itu mudah? Karena wajah Ciel seakan mengatakan 'kenapa bisa?' membuat Sebastian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku yang mengatur supaya kau sekamar denganku. Itu gak mudah lho, aku harus meminta kepala sekolah langsung untuk menempatkanmu di kamarku dalam waktu beberapa jam. Yahhh…untung saja mereka kerabatku. Jadi di izinkan. Hohoho…"

"A-apa?!"

"Kau pasti tahu, orang yang memiliki uang akan sangat mudah melakukan apa pun, 'kan?"

Sebastian hanya tertawa senang melihat Ciel yang _shock_. Menurtnya pemandangan yang sangat manis dan langka mengingat Ciel itu sosok yang sok dan nge-_bossy_.

"Dari pertama melihatmu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang tertidur saat penyambutan itu sangat manis!"

Pernyataan Sebastian membuat Ciel semakin _shock_. Ia berpikir bahwa orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar tak punya otak. Apa lagi dia sama-sama laki-laki. Apa setelah jatuh dari tangga otaknya bergeser?

"Argh! Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan menuruti semua kata-katamu, jadi kemarilah dan peluk aku." Sebastian membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Pasti terjadi."

Sebastian menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel dan mencium bibir kecilnya. Ciel yang menerima perlakuan itu memejamkan mata takut. Wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdebar. Apa ini pertanda sesuatu?

"Karena kau milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana-gimana? Apakah bagus? Atau jelek?**

**Yah, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuatnya, semoga saja kalian senang. *berharap***

**Apa harus dilanjutkan? Saya mengharapkan review kalian lho. *nunduk-nunduk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei~ Terima kasih sudah membaca para readers! *nunduk2***

**Dan tak lupa saya berterimakasih buat yang sudah review! Yey! *tebar bunga***

**Dicchan Takaminata-n: Ehehehe…terima kasih untuk review dan pujiannya. Ehehee…**

**Iya saya akan memakai masukan kamu di sini. Di chap 1, Sebastian sengaja membuat kesan pertama yang baik. XD Semoga kamu menikmatinya. **

** : Ara~ terima kasih reviewnya dan saya senang kamu menyukainya. Chap 2 update kok. XD**

**Fujoshi unixs: Ehehe..terima kasih reviewnya. Hohoho… **

**Chapter kali ini merupakan sudut pandang Ciel. Selamat menikmati. ^^**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant~**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story…**

Chapter 2:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel's PoV**

Sekolah Grey adalah yang terbaik. Terbaik apaan? Awalnya memang terlihat seperti keajaiban yang datang terus menerus, tapi apa? Itu malah awal dari kekelamanku. Lihat saja si Sebastian sialan itu, terbar pesona kemana-mana. Ah ini kesempatanku untuk tak bertemu dengannya dan pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa dia sebentar sebelum aku kembali ke asrama.

Lolos! Satu kata itu membuatku begitu lega. Sejak pagi aku menghindarinya, bukan karena benci sih, hanya saja aku tidak suka carannya memperlakukanku. Tapi karena dia jadi pelayanku, aku mulai ketergantungan padanya. Hari ini aku lupa menyiapkan buku pelajaran, tidak sarapan karena mengunci diri di kelas sepagi mungkin, bahkan makan siang aku lari sebelum ketahuan. Sekarang pun aku lari darinya juga.

Huaahhh, aku menyesal menyetujui kontrak untuk tetap tinggal di asrama sekamar dengannya. Melihat dia dengan seenaknya membuatku kesal dan marah tiap kali. Selalu bertengkar dengannya yang membuatku semakin emosi, apa lagi dia selalu tertawa melihatku marah dan mengatakan aku manis. Aku ini laki-laki,tahu?! Manis itu hanya sebutan untuk perempuan. Entah kenapa banyak orang mengatakan aku begitu. Belum lagi dia sangat mesum. Masa dia ingin memandikanku? Memakaikanku baju? Menyuapiku? Aku seperti anjing peliharaan saja.

Lalu mengeluarkan uang untuk mendapat kan informasi tentangku. Membuatku di persulit jika aku tak bersamanya. Menyebalkan!

"Disitu rupanya kau, Ciel."

Suara itu….ah! Si mesum itu datang lagi. Kenapa bisa menemukanku sih?

"Kau kemana saja sih? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Aku tak perlu bilang 'kan?" Jawabku sinis. "Kenapa kau tau aku disini?"

"Hehehe…aku tak perlu bilang kan?" Ledek Sebastian.

Tch! Sialan dia membalikkan ucapanku. Dia tuh ya…sengaja banget deh!

"Bercanda~ Aku menaruh microchip di sepatumu. Yah~ kau tau kan itu sangat berguna ketika mencari anak hilang? Hehehe.."

_What the—!_ Chip? Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku tau orang ini melakukan itu! Orang ini tidak waras! Dengan kesal aku mencari chip itu di sepatu, tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukannya.

"_No no no~_ kau tak akan menemukannya." Aku mengendus kesal mendengar ocehannya, aku rasa dia memang bergeser otaknya. "Ah ya Ciel, kau mau lihat catatan pemeliharaanmu?"

Hah? Catatan pemeliharaan?

"Nih." Sebastian membuka telepon genggamnya dan membacakan isinya. "Tanggal 1 Mei kau semakin cerah setelah ku beri makan sayur, terus rambutmu semakin halus setelah aku menyisirmu 2 jam, terus—"

"Hentikan! Aku bukan peliharaan! Hanya orang mesum yang mau di pelihara!"

"Aih~ Berarti aku mendidikmu menjadi mesum ya? Senangnya…"

Si sialan ini!

KRESEK KRESEK *ceritanya ini bunya speaker nyala*

_'Perhatian-perhatian!'_

Eh? Pemberitahuan kah? Super sekali sekolah ini, speaker dimana-mana supaya pengumuman terjangkau kemana saja.

_'Untuk even drama yang di adakan setiap tahun, kali ini mengambil judul Romeo and Juliet. Peran Juliet akan dimainkan oleh siswa termanis yang akan di jatuhkan pada anak kelas 1. Ciel Phantomhive! Selamat!'_

A-apa!

'_Untuk pemeran Romeo masih di pegang oleh jawara kita dari tahun lalu. Ketua OSIS kita, Sebastian Michaelis! Dan untuk pemeran selanjutnya—'_

Hah? Ini gawat! Perayaan macam apa ini?! Kenapa pasanganku harus si mesum ini sih? Juliet? Kenapa harus Juliet! Sekolah ini benar-benar gila!

"Ciel, kita harus ke ruang drama untuk minta naskah."

Pria ini, oh Tuhan. Cobaan macam apa lagi ini?

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin menolak drama itu."

"Ehem, Ciel Phantomhive, lahir 14 Desember, suka makanan manis, benci sayur, berhenti ngompol ketika SD, mengganti kaus kaki 3 hari sekali dan pernah ketiduran dan ngiler saat—"

"Iya iya! Aku ikut!" Potongku ketika ia terus saja mengoceh tentang aibku.

Sial. Orang ini mengerikan. Dia bahkan tahu aku berhenti mengompol ketika SD? Kaus kaki pun juga. Bisa mati aku jika itu tersebar. Image jenius dan kaku ku bisa hancur seketika jika orang ini menyebarkan aibku.

Dengan berat hati, aku mengikutinya menuju ruang drama. Kenapa kali ini cobaan datang bertubi-tubi sih? Apa salahku?

**.**

**.**

Diruang drama, aku, Sebastian dan pemeran yang lain menghadiri briefing. Setelah itu kami mulai berlatih. Kami memiliki waktu sebulan untuk penampilan terbaik, ternyata Sebastian hebat sekali berakting. Ah…kenapa orang ini begitu sempurna? Hanya saja sifat mesum dan otaknya yang sinting saja minusnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berperan sebagai wanita?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Yah, kau tahu disini hanya ada pria. Salah satunya supaya tidak bosan ya begini." Jelas Sebastian.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan bahwa kau adalah siswa termanis di sekolah ini? Wajahmu itu cantik seperti perempuan."

Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa sekolah elit ini sangat aneh? Aku juga masih belum terima dengan peran yang ku dapatkan. Aku membuka-buka naskah sambil membaca pelan di tempat tidur.

"Ayo coba katakan baris ini." Ujar Sebastian.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berniat membaca seperti suruhannya. Ah…ini. Bagaimana caranya?

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wh-wherefore art th-thou Ro-romeo."

Sebastian menggebrak meja.

"Hei! Kau berperan sebagai Juliet! Bukan gagap!" Tegas Sebastian. "Jika kau menjadi Juliet, maka dalami perannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti artinya. Bagaimana bisa aku mendalami?"

Sebastian menghela nafas. Oke, sudah bereapa kali aku bilang aku tidak menyukai sastra. Sekarang aku harus memerankan drama yang salah satu dari sastra. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa dulu!

"Hyuhhh~ Baris ini, Juliet bertanya-tanya kenapa Romeo itu harus Montague. Seperti yang kau tahu keluarganya, Capulet, selalu berseteru dengan Montague."

"Oh gitu. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan Juliet."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Pasti lebih mudah memerankannya." Seringai Sebastian muncul. Aku benci itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Pasti terjadi." Kata Sebastian memegang pundakku.

Orang ini ngotot sekali. Itu tak'kan mungkin terjadi 'kan? Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki kan?!

'Tapi di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang hebat apa kau tidak berdebar?'

Tiba-tiba pernyataan Alois muncul kembali di otakku. Berdebar?

DEG!

Wajahku memanas seketika. Dengan cepat ku lepaskan pegangannya pada pundakku, menarik selimut lalu membelakanginya. Aku harus lepas darinya! Kalau tidak, jantungku akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadaku spontan.

Keesokkan harinya, di ruang teater, kami mulai berlatih bersama-sama. Karena aku masih saja kaku dan tidak mendalami peran, Sebastian mengambil alih mendidikku berakting dengan embel-embel tugas seorang OSIS. Dia memang penjilat. Menyebalkan! Tapi…dengan latihan bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya, ia tidak mengeluarkan sifat mesumnya sama sekali. Dari penjilat sekarang bermuka dua. Benar-benar…kenapa aku harus terjebak bersamanya sih?

"Hei, bagian ciuman ini di skip kan?" Tanyaku pada ketua klub drama.

"Tidak bisa. Itu bagian sangat penting di akhir cerita." Jelas si ketua klub. "Dan namaku bukan 'hei'. Aku William T Spears. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Tapikan…"

"Ciuman itu pura-pura." Jawabnya datar.

Tch!

Sekolah ini benar-benar gila. Aku bisa gila jika ini terus-terusan terjadi. Tapi karena sekolah ini menerimaku dengan beasiswa penuh, aku mencoba untuk bertahan. Kalau aku keluar dari sekolah, aku akan jadi gembel di jalan. Aku tidak mau!

Dan begitulah aku memulai hari-hari belajar drama yang menyebalkan.

ϮϮϮ

Hari ini sudah sebulan kami latihan, beberapa jam lagi penampilan kami akan dimulai dan kami sedang bersiap. Yah…aku telah berhasil melewati semua bagian cerita dengan bagus menurut ketua klub. Sebastian dan yang lainnya juga memujiku karena aku bisa dengan cepat mempelajari drama itu. Aku benci mengakui hal ini, tapi…ini juga berkat Sebastian yang dengan tegas mengajariku. Dan tujuanku yang lain adalah ingin cepat-cepat bisa karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sebastian yang mesum itu. Aku ingat sekali ketika aku tidak bisa mendalami peran, dia mengancam akan menciumku di depan teman-teman klub. Gila kan?

"Ah~ nh~ ah~"

"Rileks, Ciel."

"Ahh~ Se-sebastian! Itu sakit!"

Sial ini benar-benar sakit!

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti setelah itu akan enak kok."

"A-aahh! Pelan-pelan kek!"

Enak apa? Ini sakit! Aku benar-benar kesusahan mengambil nafas!

"Kalau pelan-pelan gak akan selesai."

"Sakit! Jangan terlalu kasar! Tolong lebih lembut."

Sa-sakit! Cepat berhenti!

"Sebentar. Ini agak sempit. Bagus, iya begitu, sebentar lagi selesai."

"Hoi! Kalian itu lagi pakai baju atau ngapain sih?!" Teriak Bard—pemeran Mercuito teman Romeo—yang terusik dengan suara-suara yang kami buat.

"Maaf, Mercutio. Gaun Juliet agak sempit berbeda dari kemarin."

Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Yah ampun, baju itu tadinya pas denganku, kenapa agak sempit sekarang! Jangan bilang berat badanku naik! Aku butuh lebih tinggi, bukan berat badan! Ini gara-gara Sebastian menyuruhku makan terus!

"Tapi _please~_ Jangan buat suara seperti itu. Itu seperti kau sedang melakukan adegan panas di ranjang, _you know?_"

A-a-a-a-appaaa?!

Wajahku memanas mendengar pernyataan Bard. Bard sialan! Kau mengatakan itu depan Sebastian yang mesum? Tuh kan! Sekarang Sebastian menatapku dengan senyuman penuh arti! Mati aku!

"Hehehe…nanti kita lanjutkan nanti malam lagi ya, Ciel. Sudah waktunya tampil."

JEDER!

Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bilang apa!

Pertunjukkan dimulai, dimulai dari 2 pemuda Montague bertemu dengan pemuda Capulet lalu bertengkar, menyebabkan Pangeran Verona marah. Kemudian pesta keluarga Capulet. Aku harus bisa mengatasi kekesalanku pada Sebastian. Aku harus professional berperan.

**.**

**.**

Ah ini sudah di akhir cerita!

"Ah, Juliet, kenapa kau begitu cantik? Aku akan menemanimu dalam kematian, selamanya."

Aaaaaaa! Dia mendekat! Dia mendekat!

Sebastian mendekatiku yang terbaring dalam peti bening. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipiku, mengusapnya lembut. Se-sebastian…itu tidak ada dalam naskah! Aku merasakan ia menatapku lama. Ia mendekat! Dekat! Terlalu dekat! Hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa di wajahku. Aku yakin dia berbohong soal pura-pura berciuman. Di-dia dekat! Dan…

Arggghhh! Tuh kan! Dia menciumku. Cepat lepaskan bibirmu! Grrr! Sial aku tidak bisa bangun sekarang! Lepaskan! Hei! Aku masih bisa mentolerir jika ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tapi dia sengaja menciumku berulang kali! Aku meremas sprei yang mengalasi tidurku berharap ia cepat melepaskan ciumannya. Sayup-sayup ku dengar penonton sedikit riuh dengan adegan ini. Aku rasa mereka juga tidak waras.

Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya. Aku bersyukur sekali! Awas kau Sebastian!

"Dengan racun ini, aku akan menemanimu tidur selamanya, cintaku."

Giliranku kah?

Aku membuka mataku. Terbangun dari peti ku dan melihat Sebastian sang Romeo sudah terkapar di lantai. Muncul niatku untuk mengerjainya.

"Romeo!" Jeritku.

Aku mendekati Sebastian dan SENGAJA menginjak jari tangannya ketika aku lewat. Haha, lihat dia menahan sakit dan masih berakting mati.

"Racun? Pasti ini penyebab kematianmu."

Apa lagi ya? Ah ya…aku menaruh tanganku di bahu Sebastian dan mencubitnya kencang dengan tersembunyi supaya penonton tidak melihat. Lihat! Dia meringis. Hahahahaha….ini pembalasanku!

"Kenapa kau menghabiskannya dan tidak menyisakan sedikit untukku?"

Yak adegan Juliet mencium Romeo. Oh...jangan harap kau mendapatkan ciumanku lagi sialan. Ku dekati wajahku ke wajahnya berpura-pura mencium pipi Sebastian lalu menggigitnya. Yak oke selanjutnya mengambil pisau Romeo kan? Aku pun mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di pinggang Sebastian.

"Romeo, aku akan datang menemanimu."

Aku menusukan pisau kecil itu dan mati. Aku sengaja menimpanya dengan tubuhku. Hahaha…

Tepukan riuh dari penonton mengakhiri drama kami. Tirai panggung menutup menandakan untuk kami bersiap-siap tampil bersama untuk pengenalan tokoh. Aku pun bangun dari akting mati ku dan berdiri, begitu pun Sebastian. Aku menatapnya sinis lalu baris dan bergandengan tangan dengan pemeran lainnya.

Tirai terbuka. Kami semua telah _stand by_ menghadap penonton, kemudian kami membungkukan badan kami memberi penghormatan buat penonton. Sekali lagi aku mendengar tepuk tangan riuh. Ah..begini ya rasanya jadi artis? Lumayan juga…

Pertunjukan kami selesai. Rasanya lelah ketika drama ini telah selesai. Tentu saja, sebulan kami latihan dan hari ini harus sempurna. Jadi tenaga kami terkuras banyak. Aku melepaskan gaunku dan mengganti pakaianku menjadi kaus lengan panjang berserta celana jeans. Gaun tadi aku gantung di ruang kostum kemudian berlari ke toilet karena aku sudah menahan buang air kecil dari tadi.

Lega…

Aku menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Sebastian. Sepertinya tidak ada. Okay~ Aku akan buru-buru ke asrama. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat total.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju asrama, beberapa orang menyapaku Juliet. Grr! Aku Ciel, buka Juliet. Aku mepercepat langkahku menuju kamarku dengan kesal. Ketika sampai, aku merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengambil kunci kamar.

CEKLEK

Aku membanting tubuhku di kasur empuk milikku. Lembut…oh nyamannya…aku merindukanmu guling, aku merindukanmu bantal. Ku pejamkan mata menikmati kenyamanan yang di berikan kasur tercinta pada tubuhku. Tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba ku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Ku dapati Sebastian keluar dari sana. Ia memakai celana pendek dengan handuk kecil yang masih menggantung di kepalanya sambil menyeringai padaku. Dadanya yang bidang dan tubuh atletisnya terekspos dengan butiran-butiran air yang sedikit mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk!

"Kau sudah datang?"

Aku terdiam. Terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Ku balikkan badanku menghadap tembok supaya tak melihatnya.

"Oh ya, aku mempunyai _gateau chocolate_ untukmu."

Aku kembali berbalik menghadap Sebastian. _Gateau Chocolate_…kesukaanku! Aku merubah posisi menjadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Jangan Ciel! Dia menjebakmu. Tahan nafsumu pada kue itu kau tahu bahwa mahkluk di depanmu itu sangat berbahaya.

Sebastian membuka kotak kue itu lalu memotongnya kecil untukku dan duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Kau tak mau?"

Aku menggeleng. Padahal sebenarnya hatiku berteriak meminta kue indah itu. Aku sangat menginginkannya!

"Ya sudah ku makan."

Sebastian memotong kecil kue dan memasukannya dalam mulutnya. Aku menelan ludah mengingat rasa kue itu. Cokelat yang lumer di lidahmu, sensasi itu…ahhh! Aku ingin! Tak sadar aku menatapnya, dan aku terkejut ketika dia kembali menatapku dengan seringainya.

DEG!

Sebastian tidak mengunyah kuenya? Ia juga menaruh kembali kue itu di meja yang menempel pada tempat tidurku. Dia menatapku. Hiyy! Dia mendekatiku, semakin mendekatiku. Aku mundur sedikit demi sedikit ketika ia semakin maju mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang besar mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku. Aku yang terbaring dengan posisi ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan karena tidak bisa lari. Cengkramannya begitu kuat.

Wajahnya mendekat padaku dan secepat kilat mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya yang basah kurasakan menyentuh bibirku dan mencoba masuk. Si-sial! Aku tidak boleh buka!

Tapi semua usahaku sia-sia, ia menggigit bibirku yang membuatku membuka mulutku. Lidahnya seperti mendorong sesuatu ke dalam mulutku. Manis…itu _gateau chocolate_ itu kan? Ia memaksaku untuk mengunyahnya tapi ia tidak berhenti bermain di mulutku. Menyebalkan!

Bodoh! Aku bisa tersedak jika begini! Ciumannya semakin lama semakin berbeda. Tanganku, argh! Tidak bisa lepas meskipun sudah meronta. Hen-hentikan!

"Hosh…hosh…" Aku mengambil nafas setelah perlakukannya padaku. Tapi ia tetap mengunci tanganku, seringai muncul dari bibirnya yang tipis. Membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

"Gimana kuenya? Enak?"

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskan kalau aku menyuapimu makan?"

Percuma saja, Ciel. Dia itu sinting. Jika kau marah, ia akan semakin senang. Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk meredakan amarahku.

"Aku baik kan? Kau bisa merasakan kalau aku tidak pernah marah padamu dan terus berjuang dengan berani walau di injak-injak kan?"

Ugh! Kata-kata itu menohok hatiku.

"Sudah ah mainnya. Ayo makan dulu kuenya. Lalu setelah makan kue, gosok gigi dulu sebelum tidur. Ini hadiah karena kamu telah berkerja keras sebulan ini."

Eh?

"Aku sempat khawatir karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengangkat semangatmu dalam drama. Aku senang akhirnya kau melakukannya dengan baik. Seharusnya aku tak perlu khawatir terlalu berlebihan karena aku tau kamu pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Sebastian tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku hanya bisa membuang muka supaya ia tidak melihat wajahku yang merona. Dia memikirkanku?

DEG!

Tuhan, apa ini? Kenapa seperti ada yang menggelitik dadaku? Seperti ribuan kupu- kupu memaksa keluar dari perutku. Perasaan senang dan sesak bercampur menjadi satu. Ah! Dia tersenyum…kenapa senyuman itu sangat hangat? Seakan membakar wajahku karena sekarang wajahku sangat panas. Aku meremas sprai menahan semua gejolak hatiku dan berharap perasaan ini cepat pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana chapter yang ini? Apakah memuaskan? Seru? Atau jelek?**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan review, kritik dan saran. Hanya saja…yang lembut ya? _**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff saya. *nunduk-nunduk***


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers dan yang me-review. saya benar-benar senang. Hehehe… Seminggu ini saya banyak sekali tugas. Jadinya agak lama update hoho..**

**Dicchan Takaminata-n: Terima kasih buat reviewnya. :D Sebastian memang maniak stalker mesum. XD keliatan cinta banget yah berarti si Sebastian. **

**Alif ryeosomnia: Ah memang saya juga merasa alurnya kecepatan. Saya coba perbaiki deh buat chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih ya reviewnya. **

**Chernaya: Terima kasih reviewnya. Um…saya gak berani buat ini humor. Soalnya saya itu garing. ==" Jadi humor cuma selingan aja. Tapi…terima kasih masukannya. :D**

**Oke okeh, sekarang sudut pandang normal yah~**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant~**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story…**

Chapter 3:

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Se-sebastian!"

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku harus menghukummu."

Sebastian mengecup singkat bibir Ciel. Tentu saja jeritan Ciel terdengar setelah kecupan singkat itu. Sungguh sore hari yang heboh buat mereka.

"Kenapa hukumannya harus ciuman sih?!" Ujar Ciel sambil melempar Sebastian dengan buku yang ia bawa.

"Aih lucunya~ habisnya Ciel gak disiplin sih. Karena ciuman bisa memberimu rasa gugup. Bagiku, itu adalah hadiah. Jadi itu pas jadi hukuman."

"Oh! Jadi kau tahu itu menggangguku? Menyedihkan."

"Enggak menyedihkan tuh. Soalnya aku suka melihat orang yang ku suka berwajah gembira atau kesal. Itu manis!"

Ciel berdecih mendengar jawaban Sebastian yang menurutnya mesum itu. Jawabannya tidak pernah serius.

Oh kalian tahu kenapa Ciel bersama Sebastian sekarang? Apa? Karena Ciel memang selalu bersama Sebastian? Salah! Hehehe…Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Hari ini Ciel mendapat sial lho. Pertama, ia lupa membawa PR yang ia kerjakan semalam mati-matian. Kedua, karena lupa bawa PR, ia di hukum oleh guru membersihkan toilet. Ketiga, ketika membersihkan toilet ia harus terpeleset dan jatuh, membuat bajunya basah semua. Sabun pel terkena tendangannya yang mengakibatkan tumpah kemana-mana. Gurunya yang semakin kesal pun membawa Ciel ke ruang ketua OSIS dan memintanya menghukum Ciel.

"Hei hukumanku lebih ringan dari pada membersihkan toilet kan?"

"Aku lebih baik membersihkan toilet."

"Oh~ dan main basah-basahan?"

Ciel benar-benar kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah tampan Sebastian untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kesal! Sudah jelas kan kalau dia bukan bermain basah-basahan? Memangnya Ciel masih anak TK yang suka main air di mana saja?

"Ciel. Kembalilah ke asrama. Bajumu yang basah itu akan membuatmu masuk angin." Ujar Sebastian yang kembali serius.

Dengan kesal ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah ke pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Sebastian menahan tangannya dan memakaikannya blazer.

"Jangan lupa mandi. Kau bau toilet. Hahahaha…"

Ciel membanting ruang ketua OSIS dengan kesal. Kurang ajar sekali Sebastian itu. Setelah keluar, Ciel perlahan mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri. Dan…hoek…bau toilet! Tapi…blazer Sebastian…wanginya begitu harum. Ciel berhenti mengendus bau di tubuhnya lalu buru-buru pergi ke asrama.

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar yang sangat besar dengan tembok berwarna putih bersih, terdapat dua ranjang tidur. Lemari, meja belajar dan kamar mandi masing-masing satu. Dengan lampu tidur tempel berbentuk bintang yang banyak menempel di langit-langit tidak akan membuat kamar itu gelap ketika mematikan lampu. Di kamar itu, terdengar suara shower yang di matikan dari arah kamar mandi kemudian keluarlah remaja berambut _grayish_ dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang memamerkan leher putihnya dipadu dengan celana pendek 5 cm di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa handuk kecil menutupi kepalanya yang basah.

"Sebastian belum pulang kan? Lebih baik aku tidur dulu."

Remaja bertubuh kecil itu mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu handuk yang ia pakai buat mengeringkan rambut ia letakan di kursi meja belajar. Dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati ranjangnya, meletakan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut. Tidak sampai 2 menit, ia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Di ruang ketua OSIS, Sebastian sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas keperluan siswa. Belum lagi harus membaca dulu tulisan yang banyak sebelum ia menyetujui atau tidak berkas-berkas itu. Baginya, mengerjakan seperti ini, sama saja belajar menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya. Membosankan dan…hampa. Biasanya jam-jam segini dia sudah di asrama bersama Ciel. Mengerjai, belajar ataupun makan bersama. Itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada mengurus lembaran kertas yang selalu ada tiap hari.

Tapi jika ia terus-terusan merasa terbebani, tugas ini tidak akan selesai. Maka dari itu, Sebastian memikirkan Ciel sebagai target. Kalau pekerjaan ini selesai, hadiahnya adalah Ciel. Woohh…dia jadi semangat mengerjakannya.

Tak terasa hari semakin gelap, Sebastian sangat lega ketika tugas OSISnya sudah selesai. Ia meregangkan semua badannya sambil tersenyum senang. Secepat kilat ia membereskan berkas-berkas yang berantakan lalu pergi dari ruangannya karena ia sudah tidak sabar melihat Ciel.

"Malaikatku sedang apa ya?"

Sambil senyam-senyum Sebastian berlari menuju asrama. Tapi, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Ciel tertunda ketika Alois dan Soma mencegat Sebastian.

"Kak Michaelis, kami minta waktumu sebentar dong untuk mengajari kami sastra." Ujar Alois dengan manis. Soma yang melihat Alois hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa? Karena Alois itu jika membicarakan Sebastian, dia mengucapkan nama Sebastian. Tapi jika bertemu langsung, dia sok-sok memakai adat 'memanggil nama keluarga' Sebastian.

Sebastian menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya ia ingin menolak permintaan Alois karena ia belum makan sejak siang dan ingin bertemu dengan Ciel, namun ia tidak bisa menolak. Mengajari adik kelas merupakan kebaikan yang harus dilakukan OSIS kan?

"Oke. Sebentar saja ya."

"Yah kakak pelit, segitunya. Giliran Ciel aja diajarin terus." Alois yang pura-pura marah membuat Sebastian tak enak hati.

"Bukan begitu…aku belum makan. Aku juga lelah sekali seharian di ruang OSIS jadi aku hanya punya waktu sebenar mengajarimu lalu tidur."

"Ih kakak, Ciel di layani terus setiap hari. Masa kami minta diajari saja hari ini pelit?"

DEG!

Sebastian terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kan jika ia melayani Ciel agar Ciel selalu di sisinya karena ia jatuh cinta pada Ciel sejak penerimaan siswa baru? Bisa-bisa ia di bunuh Ciel karena mempermalukannya. Meskipun Sebastian terlalu masa bodo orang tahu bahwa dirinya menjadi seorang gay karena mencintai Ciel pada pandangan pertama, tapi tidak begitu dengan Ciel. Dengan berat hati, ia menyetujui permintaan Alois dan Soma untuk mengajari mereka.

**.**

**.**

Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati ranjang Sebastian masih sama seperti ketika ia tidur. 'Apa Sebastian belum pulang? Ini sudah pukul 9', pikirnya. Hari ini begitu sepi tanpa Sebastian yang biasanya menemaninya atau menjahilinya seharian.

"Ah, ngapain mikirin Sebastian? Bukannya malah enak dia tidak ada?"

Namun ia di kejutkan dengan pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ah itu Sebastian. Ciel melihat Sebastian agak aneh, biasanya orang ini selalu berisik dan iseng. Tapi kali ini wajahnya benar-benar kusut, dasinya berantakan, rambutnya juga berantakan. Ia seperti orang stress.

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah."

Sebastian menatap Ciel bingung lalu ia tersenyum. Ia senang mendengar Ciel bisa tahu bahwa dirinya memang sangat lelah.

"Yah…jika kau memberiku sebuah ciuman, lelahku pasti hilang."

"Jangan harap." Jawab Ciel dengan cepat.

KRUYUUKKK

Ciel dan Sebastian saling pandang. Seketika wajah Sebastian memerah membuat Ciel tertawa.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Ciel. Sebastian hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ya. Aku belum makan dari siang. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas OSIS belum lagi tadi temanmu si Alois dan Soma memintaku mengajari mereka. Aku jadi tidak sempat makan."

"Cih~Siapa yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak makan? Aku hanya bertanya apa kau lapar?"

"Aku kan hanya laporan." Kata Sebastian pura-pura ngambek.

"Ayo ke dapur sekolah. Aku juga lapar. Tapi kau yang masak."

Sebastian membelalakan matanya, ia tidak percaya Ciel mengajaknya makan bersama. Dari mulutnya langsung lho bilangnya! Tentu saja Sebastian senang sekali mengingat Ciel adalah orang sok jaga image. Sebastian pun mengangguk cepat.

"Sebentar aku ganti baju dulu." Sebastian buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan setelah itu mereka pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur sangat sepi, yah asrama jam segitu memang sudah sepi orang yang lalu lalang. Apa lagi dapur. Sebastian membuka lemari pendingin untuk melihat bahan apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memasak.

"Kau mau makan apa, Ciel?"

"Nasi goreng, _maybe_? Ini sudah malam, lebih baik yang gampang saja."

Sebastian mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai memasak. Ciel menatap Sebastian yang sedang memasak dengan serius. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa tuan muda seperti dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya tidak dilakukan? Memasak contohnya. Dia begitu terampil dalam memasak seperti sekarang ini. Ia terlalu mandiri untuk ukuran seorang tuan muda.

"Kenapa memandangku? Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" Ledek Sebastian.

"Ugh! Percaya diri sekali kau, bodoh." Ciel membuang muka, ia lebih baik tak menatap Sebastian kembali karena orang itu pasti akan semakin percaya diri. "Hei Sebastian."

"Ya?" Tanya Sebastian masih sambil memasak.

"Kok kau bisa masak?"

"Bisalah. Kan belajar."

"Ayahku pernah bilang, laki-laki tidak masalah tidak bisa masak."

"Memang, tapi apa salahnya bisa memasak? Membagikan cinta dalam masakan itu menyenangakn lho!"

Ciel berdecih.

"Aku pernah membuatkan ibuku masakan dengan cinta. Tetap saja gosong." Ujar Ciel disambut oleh tawa Sebastian.

"Tapi ada pepatah mengatakan 'dengan cinta semua rasa menjadi enak' kan?"

"Dan kau percaya? Jangan bodoh, bagaimanapun rasa dari gosong itu tidak bisa disebut enak meskipun dengan cinta."

Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa mendengar Ciel berbicara sambil menuangkan nasi goreng buatannya ke atas piring lalu memberikan pada Ciel dan ia duduk menghadap Ciel dengan sepiring nasi gorong juga.

"Seberapa pun cintamu pada seseorang, jika makanan buatannya tidak enak kau pasti menolaknya. Kau tak ingin ambil resiko dari memakan makanan tak layak kan?"

"Yah mungkin kau benar."

Mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Ini bukan suasana yang menyenangkan buat Sebastian, ia tidak suka terlalu tenang seperti ini dengan orang yang masih belum menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia memilih mencairkan suasana.

"Ciel."

"Jangan bicara kalau makan. Kau tahu etika makan kan?"

"Besok _weekend_. Ayo kita keluar asrama dan kencan."

ϮϮϮ

Sabtu pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota London. Dua pemuda duduk bersama dalam sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat. Hanya berdua, ya cukup hanya berdua. Mereka pergi ke Westfield Stratford—pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Eropa—untuk berbelanja. Dari tadi si remaja bertubuh lebih kecil itu hanya bisa menganga melihat kemana orang yang mengajaknya itu pergi.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Hah? Tidak. Aku tidak membeli apapun karena aku hanya menemanimu."

"Jangan begitu. Ayo!"

Sebastian menggenggam tangan Ciel meskipun sudah berapa kali Ciel mencoba melepaskan diri. Ciel tidak suka tatapan orang padanya ketika mereka bergandengan. Itu seperti mereka menelanjangi dirinya hanya dengan tatapan. Itu membuatnya kesal.

"Sebastian, lepaskan. Aku tidak suka."

Sebastian tertawa.

"Hei, kau kan anak kecil disini. Nanti hilang susah."

"Tapi…"

"Abaikan saja yang lainnya."

Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia menyetujuinya. Ia malu mengakuinya tapi…sekarang jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ciel menatap Sebastian yang tengah mengandenganya, tampaknya Sebastian biasa saja, apa hanya dia yang berdebar?

Ciel hanya berdiam saja ketika Sebastian mengajaknya kesana kemari. Sebenarnya bukan karena Sebastian yang bingung memilih-milih apa yang ia ingin beli, Sebastian kesana kemari karena Ciel ditawari apapun hanya menggeleng.

"Ah ayolah beli sesuatu. Aku yang bayar kok."

"Tidak."

Sebastian menghela nafas panjang. Ia berpikir apa salah mengajaknya berbelanja? Ia pun tersadar. Bagaimanapun Ciel adalah orang yang berharga diri tinggi. Tidak mungkin bagi Ciel meminta sesuatu pada pelayannya kan?

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke toko kue?"

Ciel memandang Sebastian terkejut, matanya memancarkan harapan ingin dibawa kesana. Dan menurut Sebastian itu sangat manis, mungkin lebih manis dari semua kue disana nantinya. Tanpa dapat jawaban apapun dari Ciel, Sebastian segera mengajaknya ke toko kue.

Di toko kue itu, mata Ciel sangat berbinar. Sebastian senang sekali melihat Ciel yang suka lupa diri jika menyangkut soal kue. Setibanya di toko kue, mereka mencari tempat duduk paling pojok. Seorang _waitress_ datang menghamiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu.

"Kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Sebastian tersenyum.

"Umm..aku bingung. Tadinya aku mau _gateau chocolate_. Tapi…._red velvet_ juga enak. _Apricot and matcha millefeuille_ juga. Aku bingung." Ciel masih sibuk melihat buku menu bergambar.

"Apa kau mau semuanya masing-masing sepiring?"

Ciel mengangguk senang.

"Saya pesan _gateau chocolate_, _red velvet_ dan _apricot matcha millefeuille_ masing-masing sepiring."

"Bagaimana dengan minumnya, _Sir_?" Tanya waitress itu.

"Aku pesan kopi." Sebastian menatap Ciel. "Kau ingin apa?"

"_Darjeeling tea, please?_"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya tuan dan nona."

UGH! Ciel mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal. Nona katanya tadi? Apa ia perlu menunjukan tubuhnya bahwa ia laki-laki? Oke itu tidak perlu, nantinya justru Sebastian yang akan kesenangan.

"Kau tidak memesan kue apapun?" Tanya Ciel.

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang manis. Kecuali kau tentunya, Nona Ciel."

Ciel menjitak Sebastian, Sebastian tertawa sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit terkena jitakan Ciel. Tak perlu menunggu lama, _waitress_ itu kembali membawa pesanan Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Terima kasih ya." Ucap Sebastian ramah. Ciel hanya mengendus kesal melihat Sebastian yang bermuka dua itu.

"_You're welcome, sir_. Selamat menikmati kencannya ya tuan dan nona." _Waitress_ itu tersenyum.

"Hei! Kami tidak kencan! Dan aku ini laki-laki! Laki-laki!" Ucap Ciel yang tidak terima dibilang nona.

"Sudah Ciel, kau memang manis. Dan kita memang kencan, oke?"

Ucapan Sebastian membuat Ciel dan _waitress_ itu terbelalak. Waitress itu dengan canggung meminta izin untuk pergi. Sebastian dengan tenangnya hanya tersenyum, namun Ciel tidak. Wajahnya memerah dan menahan kesal.

"Makanlah. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Sebastian tersenyum.

Remaja berwarna kelabu itu mulai mengambil garpu dan menyuapkan potongan kue itu kemulutnya. Pemandangan indah itu tak di lewatkan oleh Sebastian, ia memegang telepon genggamnya dan tanpa Ciel sadari, ia memotret Ciel yang sedang memakan kuenya.

_Saat ini kami sedang makan kue di Heaven Cake. Ciel memakan gateau chocolate, red velvet dan apricot matcha millefeuille masing-masing sepiring. Oh ya dia juga memesan Darjeeling tea. Dia sangat manis! Tak heran dia begitu manis karena makanan yang ia suka kebanyakan manis._

Begitulah yang ia tulis beserta foto yang tadi ia tulis ke dalam telepon genggamnya. Setelah selesai dengan telepon genggamnya, ia menatap Ciel kembali dengan senyuman. Tatapan penuh cintanya membuat sekeliling orang yang melihat mereka merasa iri. Ciel yang merasa di tatap mencari sumber tatapan itu. Tak susah mencarinya karena sang penatap ada di depannya. Mata indah antara _ruby_ dan _sapphire_ bertemu. Perpaduan yang sangat indah melihat kedua arti dari warna mata itu bertolak belakang. _Ruby_ yang terlihat membara dan _sapphire_ yang terlihat tenang.

Wajah Ciel kembali merona dan sedikit salah tingkah ketika Sebastian terus-terusan menatapnya dengan senyum. Siapapun akan merasa meleleh mendapat tatapan penuh cinta dari seorang pria tampan dan hebat bukan?

"Ja-jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi makan, tahu!"

"Makan saja. Aku kan tidak mengganggumu." Jelas Sebastian masih dengan menatap Ciel. Tatatpannya lurus hanya pada Ciel, mungkin bisa dibilang Ciel merupakan titik fokus pandangannya sekarang.

Ciel memakan kuenya dengan risih. Namun ia sedikit bingung ketika Sebastian terlihat terkejut. Sebastian dengan cepat mencari saputangan dari kantung celananya yang berwarna hitam lalu mengusap pipi Ciel dengan saputangan itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Belepotan makannya."

"Hei!" Tepis Ciel. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Bukan ya? Hemm…kalau kau bukan anak kecil, bagaimana kalau kita bermain permainan orang dewasa?"

"Tolong hentikan pikiran mesummu di publik."

"Jadi kalau di asrama boleh?" Ciel semakin kesal dengan jawaban Sebastian. "Tapi memangnya hal mesum apa yang kupikirkan, hah?"

Sebastian memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dengan tatapan mesum dan seringai. Membuat Ciel takut.

"Mesum ya mesum!"

"Maksudmu bercinta?"

"Hei!"

"Memangnya aku berpikiran seperti itu?" Sebastian tertawa. "Permainan orang dewasa tidak hanya bercinta bukan? Permainan orang dewasa yang ku maksud itu kartu."

Ciel menatap Sebastian bingung. Kartu katanya?

"Ini semacam permainan seperti Truth or Dare. Hanya saja ini menggunakan kartu remi. Kita bermain kartu seperti biasa, yang kalah harus memilih truth or dare."

"Boleh. Aku pasti akan menang!"

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua kembali ke asrama. Ciel sudah tak sabar bermain kartu dengan Sebastian. Ciel pasti akan membuat ia kalah!

Setelah sampai di kamar mereka, Sebastian menaruh semua belanjaannya di meja belajar dan membagi-baginya.

"Ciel, ini barangmu ya."

"Aku tidak beli apapun kan, kenapa ada barang?"

"Aku yang membelikan. Terima ya, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau jadi anak baik. Heheh.."

"Ayo cepat main!"

"Aduh gak sabar banget sih. Sabar dong. Andai saja kau seperti itu jika—"

"Jangan bicara mesum, oke?"

Sebastian tertawa. Ia mengambil kartu remi yang ia beli tadi. Sebastian duduk di kasur Ciel dan mereka saling berhadapan. Nama permainan itu adalah Kyu Kyu. Oke biasanya permainan ini memakai kartu domino, hanya saja Sebastian ganti menjadi remi. Bisa juga kan?

Sebastian memisahkan kartu Joker, King, Queen dan Jack. Yang tersisa hanyalah kartu dengan angkad dan AS sebagai angka 1. Lalu mengocok kartu itu, membagikan kartu 4 lembar.

"Kau tahu kan permainannya?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Ya."

"Tapi permainan ini kartu asli ya. Tidak boleh bertukar. Paling tinggi angka 99."

"Aku mengerti, Sebastian."

Mereka membuka kartu mereka masing-masing. Wajah kedua orang itu sama-sama tenang. Mungkin saja mereka mendapat angka bagus?

"Siap?"

"Oke, ayo buka kartumu Sebastian."

"Sama-sama ya."

Mereka membuka kartu mereka. Ciel terperanjat melihat angka kartu Sebastian yang berjumlah 9-8. Sedangkan ia 9-7. Sial padahal sedikit lagi Ciel bisa menang.

"Truth or Dare, Ciel?"

"Truth."

Ciel meminta Truth, ia terlalu takut menggunakan Dare. Karena Sebastian sangat menakutkan.

"Truth? Oke." Sebastian memutar otaknya untuk berpikir. "Umm…warna dalaman apa yang kau pakai hari ini."

"Hei Sebastian!"

"Kau memilih Truth kan?"

Ciel tak bergeming, wajahnya merona menahan malu. Masih saja Sebastian mengatakan hal mesum. Tapi karena ia memilih Truth, ia harus mengatakan dengan jujur kan?

"Me-merah."

"Merah? Segitu cintanya kau padaku sampai memakai warna mataku? Hahaha!"

"Hentikan! Ayo lanjut! Kali ini kau pasti kalah!"

Mereka pun memainkan permainan itu lagi. Kali ini Ciel yang menang. Ciel tersenyum bangga.

"Truth."

"Oke, kenapa kau…mencintaiku sedangkan kita sama-sama laki-laki?" Tanya Ciel pelan.

Sebastian memasang wajah sok berpikir, membuat Ciel kesal saja. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hal yang ku yakini adalah, cinta tak perlu alasan. Kalau aku mencintaimu, itu artinya aku mencintaimu kan?"

"Itu bukan jawaban, Sebastian." Ucap Ciel kesal.

"Itu jawabanku, Ciel. Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta tanpa alasan ketika aku melihatmu dari podium."

Ciel terdiam. Dengan senyuman, Sebastian mengocok kartu itu lagi. Dan hasilnya adalah dirinya yang menang.

"Dare." Ucap Ciel.

"Jawaban dikunci yah. Serius kau ingin Dare?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian takut. Pikirannya mengatakan Truth tapi kenapa mulutnya berkhianat mengatakan Dare? Ciel tahu pasti Sebastian akan menyuruhnya aneh-aneh.

"Si-sial." Ucap Ciel pelan.

"Cium aku yang lama."

Mata Ciel membulat. Tuh kan benar! Argh! Ciel merasa kesal sekali.

"Ayo, kau sudah memilih." Sebastian memasang wajah kesal.

Dengan berat hati, Ciel mendekati wajahnya dan mencium pipi Sebastian.

"Hei, bukan itu yang ku mau. Cium di bibir! Yang lama!"

"Kok kau yang mengatur?!"

"Kau memilih Dare kan?"

Ciel menguatkan hatinya dan kembali mendekati wajah Sebastian dengan mata tertutup karena takut. Sebastian menyeringai melihat Ciel yang manis itu melakukannya. Hatinya sudah tak tahan melihat Ciel yang manis itu. Diraihnya kepala Ciel untuk menggapai bibirnya. Mereka berciuman. Kesempatan emas yang di miliki Sebastian tidakia sia-siakan. Sebastian mendorong tubuh kecil Ciel hingga terbaring di kasurnya sehingga ia berada diatas Ciel sambil terus menciumnya.

Jantung Ciel berdebar sangat kencang menerima perlakuan Sebastian padanya. Ia ingin memberontak tapi tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak yang ia lakukan hanya meremas seprai untuk menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Wajahnya memerah, ia tak berani membuka matanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan perasaannya kacau. Namun entah apa yang Ciel pikirkan sekarang, tangannya berhenti meremas seprai lalu mengalungkannya di leher Sebastian. Tentu saja itu membuat Sebastian tersenyum dalam ciuman panasnya. Sedikit berpikir Ciel mulai menyambut perasaannya…

ϮϮϮ

**Oke bagaimana? T_T kali ini saya buat panjang ceritanya karena teman saya ngomel-ngomel karena ff saya selalu pendek.**

**Yah, saya memohon review ya, readers. Kritik dan saran diperlukan, hanya saja…yang lembut ya? Soalnya saya takut. XD *nunduk2***

**Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah~ Terima kasih untuk readers dan yang mereview. Hohoho~**

**Kali ini saya datang dengan sedikit badai (?)**

**Saya mau cuap-cuap dulu sebentar ya. Hehhe**

** : Ehehehe…terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga kamu menikmati chapter ini ya. *smile***

**Dicchan: Ugh! Sebenarnya saya gak suka konflik, tapi saya coba membuatnya dan saya rasa kurang dapet. Tapi tidak tahu menurutmu. XD Semoga kamu menikmati chapter ini ya. *smile* Kan kata L dalam Death Note, makanan manis itu tidak akan membuat berat badan kalau di pakai berpikir keras. ==" Atau memang udah turunannya Ciel yang tepos-tepos? XD**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant~**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story…**

Chapter 4:

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good morning, Master._"

Sebastian mengecup singkat bibir Ciel yang dari tadi masih belum bangun dari tidurnya karena tahu kecupan pasti akan membangunkannya.

"Gyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Ciel sambil mendorong Sebastian menjauh hingga terjatuh. Orang yang ia dorong hanya cekikikan melihat kelakuan Ciel karena kecupannya.

Sebastian bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh sambil sesekali membersihkan baju-bajunya yang sama sekali tidak kotor.

"Yah ampun, Ciel. Aku sudah menciummu berpuluh kali tapi kau belum pernah terbiasa ya. Hohohoho…tapi itu menyenangkan."

"_Please_, jangan mencium sembarangan!"

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Ciuman bisa membuatmu sehat. Selain memperpanjang umur, ciuman juga bisa membakar kalori tanpa harus olahraga. Jadi aku menciummu untuk tujuan yang baik." Sebastian tertawa. "Ciuman juga membuat kau mulai menyukaiku, kan?"

DEG!

Wajah Ciel memanas teringat bahwa ia akhirnya menikmati ciuman Sebastian yang menggairahkan kemarin malam. Kehangatan tubuh Sebastian membuatnya lupa jika ia tidak suka dengan kemesuman Sebastian yang tingkat dewa itu. Sebastian yang tahu Ciel malu semakin cekikikan.

"D-diam!"

"Kau malu mengakuinya ya?"

"Diam kubilang!"

Sebastian menghela nafas panjang supaya berhenti meledek karena itu sangat membuang waktu mengingat rencananya hari ini. Ia menarik selimut Ciel dan melipatnya dengan rapih lalu menumpuk bantalnya.

"Sana mandi. Hari ini hari Minggu, ayo kita kencan lagi! _Season 2_!"

ϮϮϮ

Sejak pagi mereka berdua sudah pergi dari asrama untuk memenuhi keinginan Sebastian tentang berkencan. Karena jika ditolak, Sebastian akan terus mengoceh tak henti dan itu membuat Ciel semakin stress tingkat akut.

Dengan sweater hitam bertudung serta celana panjang dan bersepatu kets dengan warna senada membuat Sebastian tampak begitu keren. Tidak lupa sebuah earphone merah –semerah warna matanya—menggantung di lehernya membuat Ciel yang melihat hanya ternganga melihat betapa tampannya makhluk ini jika ia tidak mesum. Sepertinya Sebastian sangat niat berkencan dengannya. Pastinya Sebastian selalu niat.

Ciel menatap dirinya sendiri didepan cermin besar melihat karya Sebastian yang mau tidak mau ia pakai juga. Kaus _deep blue_ seperti warna matanya dibalut dengan rompi cokelat yang belakangnya diikat pita. Celana pendek diatas lulutnya mempunyai warna senada dengan rompi, ia juga memakai sneakers biru laut untuk menyamakan warna kausnya. Sangat manis bocah ini.

Mereka pun pergi menggunakan mobil Sebastian seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei ini kan...Shakespeare's Globe Theatre!" Jerit Ciel kagum. Sebastian tentu saja tersenyum bangga akan kelakuannya ini.

"_Well_, aku tahu kau tak suka sastra. Tapi…kau tidak sepenuhnya benci kan? Aku tahu kau selalu membaca karya Shakespeare di perpustakaan. Jadi ku pikir kau akan suka aku ajak kesini."

Sebastian tersenyum melihat Ciel begitu terkesima dengan bangunan tua yang sudah direnovasi berkali-kali. Bangunan tua ini sebenarnya rekonstruksi dari Globe Theatre, sebuah rumah teater bergaya Elizabethan. Disini karya-karya drama indah Shakespeare yang jenius itu di pentaskan. Andai saja Ciel hidup di zaman Elizabethan, ia pasti dengan senang hati kemari melihat pertunjukan Shakespeare.

"Ya aku suka sekali!" Ciel tersenyum senang. "Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali kesini ketika di desa. Tapi ketika aku menginjakan kaki di asrama, aku lupa sangat ingin kesini. Aku tidak suka mengatakannya tapi…terima kasih!"

Laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu tersenyum senang ternyata pemikirannya benar tentang Ciel. Ciel tipe yang tidak suka dibelikan macam-macam, dia hanya suka diberikan apa yang dia suka kemudian kau akan melihat senyuman indahnya terpancar jika kau mengerti hal itu.

Ciel yang senang berjalan-jalan menatap keindahan bangunan antik itu sedangkan Sebastian sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Yah kalian pasti tahu apa yang ia tulis. Catatan pemeliharan Ciel tentunya.

"Hei Ciel, kau sudah puas?"

"Belum! Ayo ke lantai atas, Sebastian!"

Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian menaiki tingkat dua tempat teater itu, mungkin menurut Sebastian lantai dua sama saja dengan lantai dasar. Toh hanya cuma sudut pandang penonton saja kan? Apa yang membuat Ciel begitu senang? Tapi yang pasti, semua pertanyaan di otaknya hanya ia simpan karena jawabannya adalah senyuman Ciel dan ia juga tidak mau melewatkan sensasi bahagia ketika tangannya yang ditarik Ciel.

"Hei Sebastian, kau tahu? Disini adalah tempat yang pas untuk menonton pertunjukan, karena dari sini, semua pemain terlihat jelas tanpa yang menghalangi."

Sebastian sedikit terkejut, seakan Ciel tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Itu membuat Sebastian hanya tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Ciel yang masih sibuk terpesona oleh gedung itu.

"Lalu lantai 3 bukannya sama?"

"Tidak, lantai 2 bagian tenggara dan barat daya itu tempat yang paling pas buat duduk menonton. Tidak terlalu jauh, tidak terlalu dekat, pas."

Sebastian mengangguk mengereti. Ternyata Ciel sangat suka sesuatu yang pas. Satu lagi kesukaan Ciel Sebastian tulis dalam telepon genggamnya yang _touchscreen_ berbeda dari kemarin. Kapan ia membelinya? Pikir Ciel. Tapi ia tak mau berkomentar soal itu, toh itu bukan urusannya mengetahui Sebastian adalah seorang tuan muda yang bisa mengganti telepon genggamnya sesukanya.

"Mau ku foto di tempat ini?"

"Ya."

Ciel bersandar di sebuah tiang yang menjulang sambil tersenyum. Sebastian pun mengambil gambar Ciel dengan _background_ teater yang terlihat indah dari sudut yang ia potret menggunakan telepon genggamnya. Tentunya, pemandangan itu terlihat lebih indah karena ada sesosok malaikat manis yang tengah tersenyum bagi Sebastian.

Tapi senyuman Sebastian memudar ketika telepon genggamnya berbunyi, ia menerima sebuah SMS, raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya dan Ciel hanya terdiam tak berani bertanya. Sebastian mengacuhkan SMS itu dan kembali menaruh benda canggih itu kedalam sakunya dan kembali tersenyum cerah pada Ciel.

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke taman ria. Ciel agak takjub dengan tempat itu sih karena ada bianglala raksasa, jet coaster, rumah hantu, dan banyak lagi macamnya. Entah sebenarnya Sebastian membawa Ciel ke taman ria adalah murni ingin mengajak berkencan atau justru ia hanya meminta Ciel menemani. Karena justru Sebastian yang sangat antusias bermain di taman ria.

"Ciel! Ayo kesini!"

Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel menuju sebuah bangunan mengerikan, karena Ciel tidak tahu mau kemana hanya mengikuti Sebastian. Setelah memberikan tiket pada petugas, mereka berdua pun memasuki bangunan itu. Sebastian tampak datar melihat isi bangunan tua itu. Gelap, antik, ada makam, dan suara-suara aneh terdengar.

Ciel memegang ujung baju Sebastian supaya ia tak terus berjalan.

"Se-sebastian…ini…rumah hantu?" Tanya Ciel gemetar.

"Iya. Ku pikir seseram apa rumah hantu. Ternyata cuma begini."

Sebastian tetap memasang wajah datarnya meskipun ada sesosok hantu di depan wajahnya untuk menakuti. Justru Ciel yang terpental karena kaget bukan main, wajahnya tampak terlihat sangat takut.

"Kau kenapa? Terkejut sama hantu-hantuan ini?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk hantu-hantuan yang ia sebut tadi.

"Aku benci hantu! Ayo cepat keluar dari sini!"

"Eh?"

Melihat reaksi Ciel, seringai muncul di wajah Sebastian. Otaknya berpikir suatu rencana karena apa jadinya jika tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Sambil tersenyum mesum, Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ciel berdiri lalu memeluknya. Ciel merasakan hembusan nafas di telinganya, membuat wajahnya merona dan berdebar.

"Kalau ingin keluar, cium aku dulu."

"_WHAT?!_" Jerit Ciel kaget.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. _Bye~_"

Sebastian melepas pelukkannya dan berjalan seorang diri sambil beberapa kali menghina dengan suara pelan tentang hantu-hantuan yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut. Apanya yang rumah hantu kalau cuma begini saja? Pikir Sebastian. Ciel yang sedari tadi di goda hantu berlari menuju Sebastian dan menarik bajunya. Matanya terpejam ketakutan. Sebastian hanya menahan tawa.

"Jadi kau terima tawaranku?"

Ciel mendekat ke wajah Sebastian dan mencium pipi Sebastian. Tentu saja Sebastian tidak puas dengan ciuman itu. Ia jadi cemberut sambil menggerutu, bagaimana mungkin Sebastian yang selalu menciumnya di bibir akan puas jika dicium di pipi?

"Tidak suka. Ayo cium yang benar. Kalau tidak aku tinggal."

Mau tidak mau Ciel mencium bibir Sebastian berat hati sesingkat mungkin. Ia membuang wajahnya agar Sebastian tidak tahu bahwa dirinya merona meskipun sesungguhnya Sebastian tahu. Sesuai janji, Sebastian membawa Ciel selamat keluar dari rumah hantu.

Belum sempat Ciel mengambil nafas ketakutan, Sebastian kembali menarik tangannya menuju jet coaster. Wajah Ciel terlihat pucat melihat kemana ia akan di bawa dan mendengar jeritan-jeritan dari jet coaster yang akan mulai berhenti. Tapi usahanya tak cukup untuk menghentikan keantusiasan Sebastian yang sudah menariknya menuju bangku jet coaster yang segera meluncur kembali.

Alhasil Ciel muntah-muntah setelah mereka turun dari jet coaster. Sebastian yang tak enak hati menyuruh Ciel duduk dulu di bangku taman dan meminta izin pergi membeli minuman untuk Ciel. Ciel hanya mengangguk tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Remaja kelabu itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman sambil memejamkan mata. Mencoba menata kembali harga dirinya yang sempat jatuh ketika muntah tadi. Ketika ia sedang santai menunggu Sebastian kembali, seorang gadis berambut perak dengan mata _emerald_-nya duduk di sampingnya. Ciel mencoba tidak peduli tapi gadis itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Bolehkan duduk disini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang membuat siapapun terpesona. Hanya saja Ciel tidak terpesona sedikit pun.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada tulisan 'dilarang duduk disini' kan?" Ucap Ciel biasa disambut oleh tawa dari gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali." Tawa gadis itu. Padahal Ciel sama sekali tidak melawak. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Aku Victoria. Dan boleh aku memanggilmu Ciel?"

Ciel mengangguk tak peduli. Toh ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu hanya angin lalu. Nanti juga tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi tapi Ciel tak menjawab. "Kau sedang kencan ya." Wajah Ciel merona namun tetap tak menjawab. "Ah…aku ingin sekali kencan dengan tunanganku. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Jadinya aku pergi bersama temanku deh. Tapi temanku lagi berduaan dengan pacarnya, akhirnya aku kesini tak ingin mengganggu mereka."

Oke, gadis itu memulai sesi curhat dengan Ciel meskipun Ciel telah berusaha mengacuhkan gadis itu sambil berharap Sebastian cepat datang. Ia bosan mendengar celotehan gadis yang sebenarnya cantik jika diam.

Ciel terdiam. Ia bingung dengan pikirannya yang mengabaikan gadis cantik disebelahnya. Biasanya dulu di desa ketika melihat gadis cantik, Ciel merona. Sekarang? Apa dia sudah tidak menyukai wanita? Ciel menghela nafas panjang. Ini pasti gara-gara Sebastian mesum itu!

Dari jauh ia melihat Sebastian berlari kearahnya dengan wajah tersenyum lebar sambil membawa 2 minuman dan 2 crepes. Wohh…seketika jantung Ciel berdebar kencang.

"Ciel, lihat aku bawa apa? Crepes! Kau suka kan? Aku lupa kalau kita belum makan dari pagi."

"Kau lama sekali, Sebastian!" Ucap Ciel sambil merebut crepes dan minuman yang memang dibelikan untuknya.

Sebastian tertawa lebar sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ciel. Lalu ia tersadar oleh gadis disebelah Ciel yang menatap dirinya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu orang yang ia kenal, begitupun gadis itu.

"_Darling?!_"

"Victoria?"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Ciel hanya diam melihat keduanya beradu pandang. _Darling_, katanya? Apa mungkin tunangan yang ia maksud itu Sebastian?

"_Darling_, kenapa kau disini? Kau bilang kau selalu sibuk. Tadi pagi ku SMS tidak balas." Tanya gadis itu memeluk Sebastian.

Wajah Sebastian berubah menjadi datar. Tatapan mesum dan keceriaannya yang biasa ditunjukan Ciel hilang entah kemana membuat Ciel bingung. Sebastian yang kehilangan mood melepaskan pelukan Victoria membuat gadis itu menatapnya sedih.

"Ciel, ini tunanganku yang kuceritakan tadi. Eh? Kalian sudah kenal kan ya? Hehehe.." Ucap gadis itu canggung pada Ciel.

Ciel memaksakan senyuman yang sebenarnya ia tidak ikhlas pada Victoria. Ia merasa di permainkan oleh Sebastian. Orang yang katanya cinta, yang selalu menciumnya, ternyata mempunyai tunangan? Eh? Ciel memikirkan mengapa ia begitu tidak ikhlas tersenyum untuk kedua orang itu. Dan oh! Setelah ia mulai berpikir keras—meskipun ia ingin sekali menyangkal—tapi ia tahu perasaan apa itu. Oke, Ciel cemburu. Cemburu seperti ini merupakan suatu gejala cinta bukan?

Betapa ia menjadi perusak hubungan orang karena ia mulai menyadari ke tidak ikhlasannya tersenyum pada Victoria dan Sebastian dikarenakan ia mulai menyukai Sebastian, orang yang selalu mesum dan membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Telat memang mengingat Ciel selalu berdebar di dekat Sebastian.

Sebastian menatap Ciel sejenak yang tidak memandangnya sama sekali dan diam tak bergeming sambil memakan crepesnya. Sedikit raut wajah Sebastian menunjukan kekecewaan karena Ciel diam tak mengatakan apa-apa. Remaja bermata _ruby_ bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Ciel pikirkan sekarang dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap ataupun menginginkanmu menjadi tunanganku. Itu paksaan ayah, bukan keinginanku." Ucap Sebastian ketus.

Kedua orang—Ciel dan Victoria—yang mendengarkan terkejut. Ciel yang sedng makan crepes tiba-tiba terbatuk lalu dengan cepat membuka minuman yang tadi diberi Sebastian. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

Ciel sangat bimbang dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu bahwa Victoria mencintai Sebastian yang sebagaimana terlukis dimatanya dan berpikir tidak boleh egois dengan perasaan yang baru menyukai Sebastian karena rasa suka mereka sangat berbeda kadarnya. Memang sedikit sesak, tapi…ia baru menyukainya kan? Perasan itu bisa saja hilang karena berlum terfondasi. Rasanya ia ingin mengatakan 'jangan begitu pada wanita, Sebastian' tapi bibirnya terkunci rapat meskipun ia melihat gadis berparas cantik itu mulai menangis. Hati kecilnya ingin Sebastian memihaknya tapi buru-buru menepis perasaannya.

"Cepat enyah dari hadapanku. Kau merusak moodku."

"Kamu…bisa tertawa bersama Ciel. Tapi denganku…kau sama sekali tidak pernah seperti itu. Dia hanya temanmu dan aku adalah tunanganmu."

DEG!

Jantung Ciel berdebar, ia merasakan sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau. Kata-kata itu sungguh menohok hatinya. Teman…ya ia hanya sebatas teman dengan Sebastian meskipun berulang kali Sebastian mengatakan cinta padanya. Ciel yang membuat dinding pertemanan itu, membuatnya tak punya hak atas Sebastian sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum kecut karena ia sempat ingin Sebastian memihaknya.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu menjadi tunanganku." Sebastian menatap dalam Victoria dengan amarah di dalamnya. "Jadi berhenti merengek pada ayahku dan aku untuk terus menjadi tunanganku!"

"Tapi ayahmu setuju!"

"Aku akan meminta lagi ayah untuk membatalkannya."

Mereka semua terdiam. Sebastian masih menatap Victoria dengan kesal. Belum sempat Sebastian melanjutkan marahnya pada Victoria, tangan Ciel menarik ujung baju Sebastian. Sebastian pun menoleh pada Ciel yang semakin meremas ujung bajunya. Sebastian dibuat bingung karena tak biasanya Ciel seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia melihat jelas Ciel meringis seperti menahan kesakitan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengadah menatap Sebastian yang berdiri disampingnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku pulang ya." Jelas Ciel. Remaja kelabu itu melepaskan tangannya dari ujung baju Sebastian lalu membersihkan remah-remah crepes dari pinggir bibirnya kemudian membuang kertas crepes dan minuman yang sudah habis ke tong sampah.

"Ci-Ciel!"

Ciel bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan kearah Victoria. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan saputangan lalu ia berikan pada gadis perak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis. Gadis cantik tidak pantas menangis. Apa lagi menangis untuk orang sinting ini." Ucap Ciel sambil memberikan saputangan itu pada Victoria. Victoria menerimanya dengan sedikit terkejut karena Ciel benar-benar _gentle_ tak seperti Sebastian.

"Hei!" Teriak Sebastian tidak terima.

Tak hanya Victoria, sebenarnya Sebastian pun kaget dengan perlakuan Ciel. Selama ini Ciel sepertinya belum pernah tersenyum padanya. Tapi tunggu! Kenapa senyuman itu terlihat aneh? Mungkin memang tidak kentara, tapi Sebastian dapat merasakannya karena Sebastian tak pernah sedikitpun memanglingkan wajahnya dari Ciel ketika mereka berdua bersama.

"Sudah kau disini saja temani tunanganmu. Aku mau pulang."

"Hei kita kan sedang ken—aww!" Jerit Sebastian ketika Ciel memotong pembicaraannya dengan menendang tulang kering Sebastian untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku permisi dulu…emmm…siapa namamu tadi?" Tanya Ciel manis.

"Victoria."

"Oke Victoria, aku permisi dulu."

Ciel melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari mereka berdua. Sebastian menatap Victoria dengan kesal lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia mengejar Ciel, menarik tangannya dan mereka terlihat bertengar. Seperti kekasih yang melihat pasangannya berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Ciel terus-terusan menepis tangan Sebastian dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian.

Gadis itu melihat kepergian tunangan dan teman barunya dalam diam sampai mereka menghilang ketika berbelok. Ia mencoba berpikir apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Memang Sebastian adalah orang yang perhatian dengan teman-temannya. Tapi yang ini berbeda, tatapan matanya ketika melihat Ciel seperti ada…cinta.

ϮϮϮ

"Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu jadi kau tak perlu marah dan mendiamiku seperti ini, Ciel." Ucap Sebastian serius.

Sebastian duduk tak tenang di pinggir ranjangny sambil menatap Ciel yang sedang mondar-mandir—membereskan buku pelajaran. Sejak pulang tadi Ciel tak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Sebastian, remaja _ruby_ itu tersiksa sekali melihat Ciel selalu diam. Setidaknya beri tahu mengapa ia diam terus.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Buku yang Ciel pegang terjatuh diikuti Ciel yang tiba-tiba tidak bergerak. Namun dengan salah tingkah ia buru-buru memungut buku itu, memasukan ke tas, lalu berbaring di kasurnya menghadap tembok. Ciel sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sebastian sekarang.

"Apa itu tandanya kau menyukaiku?"

Ciel tetap terdiam. Bahkan sekarang ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupi dirinya sampai ke kepala. Sebastian menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu bahwa Ciel marah. Tapi ia juga sedikit tersenyum mengetahui sikap Ciel sekarang, Ciel cemburu. Terbukti tadi ia sempat salah tingkah dan menjatuhkan buku ketika ditanya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong pada Sebastian.

"Akan kujelaskan. Victoria memang ditunangkan denganku, tapi aku sudah berkali-kali menolak."

Sebastian menjeda kata-katanya untuk melihat reaksi Ciel. Tapi nyatanya bocah kecil itu masih tidak peduli padanya.

"Tapi, mereka akan membatalkannya jika aku mempunyai pacar. Maka dari itu, ketika melihatmu pertama di podium, aku bersyukur bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Yahh…meskipun aku juga tidak tahu apa reaksi ayahku jika tau aku menyukai laki-laki juga." Jelas Sebastian santai.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, ya?"

"Hah?"

Sebastian tak mendengar lagi Ciel berbicara. Sebastian memajukan bibirnya kesal, ia kesal Ciel mengacuhkannya lagi. Ditariknya selimut Ciel dan ia ingin segera mengeluarkan kekesalannya, tapi malang nasibnya ketika selimut dibuka Ciel sudah tertidur lelap.

"Gah! Bocah ini."

Remaja berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis, membetulkan selimut si mungil yang dicintainya kemudian mematikan lampu. Sekarang ruangan itu hanya bercahaya kehijauan redup di langit-langit. Sebastian mendekati ranjangnya dan ia membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menyelimuti diri sendiri. Ia lelah, bukan karena kencan dengan Ciel, hanya saja lelah karena ia tak berhasil meyakinkan Ciel. Lagian siapa yang akan percaya jika ada seseorang yang sudah mempunyai tunangan malah mencintai orang lain?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haaaahhh….chapter ini saya rasa gak memuaskan sama sekali. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Tapi saya memcoba yang terbaik disini. Tapi ya sudahlah~**

**Review please. m(_ _)m**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo~ Apa ada yang merindukan saya? Hahaha…pasti gak ada. *miris***

**Terima kasih untuk kalian semua, readers. Karena Anda membaca atau me-review membuat saya ingin melajutkan ceritanya. Karena pasti nggak enak kan menanti cerita yang discontinue atau ongoing. =="**

**Alif ryeosomnia: Hehehe…iya dia suka nyosor kayak soang. XD Dan mereka memang harus selalu sweet. XD semoga kamu selalu melting membacanya. XD**

**Okay~ Ini Ciel POV lagi ya. =="**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant~**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story…**

Chapter 5:

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Emmhh…."

Aku mengerang mencari posisi lebih nyaman dan sepertinya hari sudah pagi karena aku mendengar suara burung berkicauan tapi tetap saja mataku tak mau membuka. Yang lebih aneh lagi, ini pertama kalinya ranjangku begitu hangat dan…eh? Suara jantung berdetak? Ranjang itu benda mati kan? Kenapa berdetak?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang masih sangat berat ini dan aku sangat terkejut! Ku lihat seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada sedang memelukku, jadi ini kah kehangatan nyaman yang kurasakan itu? Dengan jantung berdebar, aku mendongakkan kepalaku mencoba melihat siapa laki-laki itu dan aku terkejut kembali karena laki-laki kurang ajar yang tidur diranjangku dan memelukku itu adalah pangeran mesum yang selalu membuat hari-hariku sial!

"Ah…Selamat pagi, _dear_. Semalam menyenangkan ya?" Kata Sebastian sambil mengecup kelopak mata kiriku lalu bibirku dengan cepat.

HAHHHH?

Dan kemudian ritual bangun pagiku di kejutkan oleh pernyataan si mesum sialan yang selalu menghancurkan hidupku.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan semalam yang menyenangkan?" Tanyaku kesal sambil menyuapkan sarapan pagi ke mulutku. Dengan suara pelan tentunya.

Sebastian masih membungkam mulutnya dengan senyuman sambil mengambilkan beberapa makanan penutup dan teh di ruang makan yang memuat banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang melakukan hal sama dipagi hari, yaitu sarapan.

"Kau yakin ingin aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Sebastian. Aku hanya mengangguk.

**.**

_Sudah seminggu Ciel melancarkan serangan mendiami Sebastian karena kejadian di taman ria waktu itu. Tentu saja Sebastian tidak tinggal diam, ia juga melancarkan serangan membuka aib Ciel yang ia dapatkan langsung pada Ciel, mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa henti, morning kiss, dan kesempatan dalam kesempitan lainnya tapi Ciel tetap bungkam meskipun ia menahan kesal yang mendalam karena tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya._

_Malam itu, Ciel sudah tertidur pulas karena takut di kerjai lagi oleh Sebastian. Sedangkan Sebastian tidur diranjangnya sendiri sambil menatap wajah Ciel yang lembut dan manis saat tertidur._

"_Sebastian…nyem...nyem…nyem..."_

_Ciel menggeliat lalu membalikkan badannya ke tembok, sekarang Sebastian hanya bisa menatap punggung bocah manis itu dan agak terkejut ketika namanya di panggil dalam igauannya. Tapi ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi senyuman lembut dari sang pencinta._

_Laki-laki berambut hitam itu bangun dari ranjangnya lalu berdiri disebelah ranjang remaja kelabu sambil menatapnya dalam. Ciel menggeliat lagi lalu berbalik lagi ke arah Sebastian, membuat Sebastian bisa melihat jelas lagi wajah malaikatnya, orang yang memanah hatinya hanya dalam pandangan pertama._

"_Kau sangat manis, Ciel."_

_Sebastian membungkuk mendekati wajah Ciel, ia heran mengapa Ciel tidur seperti orang mati. Dia tidak akan bangun apapun situasinya kecuali satu, yaitu ciuman Sebastian. Seperti dalam cerita dongeng jika seorang pangeran mencium bibir puteri, dia akan bangun—seperti Aurora atau Snow White—itu berlaku juga buat Ciel mungkin? Hanya saja Sebastian bukan pangeran, melainkan pelayan baginya. Oleh karena itu, Sebastian hanya mengusap lembut rambut Ciel._

_Ketika Sebastian ingin kembali keranjangnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ciel menggenggam kain celana Sebastian seakan tidak memperbolehkannya pergi, karena itu Sebastian memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di ranjang Ciel._

_Ciel benar-benar tidak bisa diam, dari tadi ia berguling ke kanan atau pun ke kiri. Mungkin ia merasa ranjangnya menjadi sempit karena adanya Sebastian, ia menaiki badan Sebastian._

"_He-hei!" Pekik Sebastian._

_Tapi karena Ciel masih saja tidur dengan polosnya, Sebastian hanya bisa pasrah saja dan memeluk Ciel. Belum sempat Sebastian memejamkan mata, Ciel bergerak lagi ke arah tembok._

"_Dasar bocah, tidurnya lasak banget." Sebastian menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau jatuh bagaimana?"_

_Remaja bersurai hitam itu pun memiringkan tubuhnya guna menutupi pinggir ranjang agar Ciel yang lasak tidak terjatuh. Tapi tetap saja, dari tadi Ciel grasak-grusuk tak tenang dalam tidurnya hingga membuat Sebastian jatuh beberapa kali dari ranjang. Meskipun begitu, Sebastian tak menyerah juga. Ia kembali berbaring di ranjang Ciel, lalu ketika Ciel kembali grasak-grusuk, Sebastian menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat. Dan saat itu juga Ciel tidak bergerak lagi, malah justru Ciel mencari kehangatan lebih lagi dalam pelukan Sebastian._

**.**

"_IMPOSSIBLE!_" Jeritku kencang. Seketika semua mata tertuju padaku, benar-benar membuatku malu. Ku tutup mulutku sambil memandang sinis ke arah Sebastian sialan itu tapi dia malah tersenyum terus tanpa dosa sambil menumpuk piring makanku yang telah selesai.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, apa kau yakin? Dan kau terus mendesakku untuk memberitahu."

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin…."

"Apa yang menurut yang lain tidak mungkin, itu sangat mungkin bagiku."

Cih! Orang itu benar-benar terlalu percaya diri. Tapi….entah mengapa aku…menyukainya.

"Sudah ah aku mau ke kelas."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian yang aku rasa memandangiku yang semakin lama menjauh. Tatapan orang yang tak menyukaiku semakin banyak dan semakin terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangku, membuatku merinding saja. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku adalah anak miskin yang sombong luar biasa yah namun aku terus mencoba tuk tidak peduli dan berharap supaya aku pun bisa bersikap tidak peduli pada si hitam itu.

**xxx**

Sepanjang hari ini aku terdiam. Meskipun kejadian itu membuatku berdebar tetap saja aku…tahu bahwa ia bukan milikku. Sudah seminggu lebih aku berusaha mengabaikannya mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi yang ada aku malah semakin dan semakin menyukainya. Ini menyebalkan! Sadar Ciel kalau Sebastian itu sudah punya tunangan. Tunangan yang cantik bersurai perak, warna mata yang seperti batu _emerald_, dan terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang wanita.

"….hive…"

"….hive…"

Samar-samar ku mendengar suara yang seakan memanggilku, tapi aku masih tak ingin memanglingkan pandanganku dari jendela—yang entah apa yang ku pandang—sambil terus berpikir. Namun sebuah tangan besar membuatku kembali pada kenyataan tentu saja aku mendongak mencari pemilik tangan besar itu. Dia adalah seorang pria atau wanita emm….oke sebut saja dia waria yang berambut merah panjang senada dengan blazernya. Namanya adalah Mr. Grell Sutcliff—guru sejarah sekolah kami. Oh tidak, wajahnya begitu menakutkan.

"Bocah Phantomhive, apa pemandangan luar lebih menyenangkan?" Tanyanya padaku. Tentu saja aku terdiam karena aku tak mau membuatnya mengoceh berjam-jam karena ini. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah pemandangan luar jendela dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi sumringah. Buru-buru ia membuka jendela lalu berteriak "_Oooohhh my Sebby!_ Awas kulitmu jadi hitam jika berolahraga di siang bolong seperti ini!_ I love you, _Sebas-chan_! _Kyaaa...kyaaa…kyaaa…" Karena orang ini heboh, tentu saja teman sekelas kami—termasuk aku—melihat pemandangan apa yang sedang diributkan oleh wari—eh guru kami ini. Ternyata sekumpulan kakak kelas yang sedang berolahraga.

Oh ya tadi Mr. Sutcliff memanggil Sebby? Kucari kemana arah mata Mr. Sutcliff dan…Geh! Ada Sebastian, apa dia Sebby? Hahaha…dia di goda oleh waria ini? Lihat wajahnya terlihat tak suka namun tetap memaksa untuk tersenyum. Aku tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutku.

Ketika aku melirik lagi Sebastian sedang memandangiku, membuatku berhenti tertawa. Dia terus menatapku dengan senyum lembut lalu menggerakan tangannya. Eh gerakan tangan apa itu? Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, apa itu bisa kuartikan sebagai 'aku'? Kemudian tangannya membentuk hati. Oh tidak-tidak! Aku tau apa lanjutannya! Tuh kan benar! Ia menunjukkan jarinya ke arahku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya! Aku segera memanglingkan wajahku karena aku tahu wajahku memerah sekarang.

"_I love you too, Sebby darling!_" Jerit Mr. Sutcliff. Tentu saja Sebastian memasang wajah _sweatdrop_ ketika yang menjawab adalah Mr. Sutcliff. Aku bersyukur orang-orang ini tak tahu jika si mesum itu mengatakan itu padaku. Bukan karena aku terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana jika pernyataan itu untukku. Entah bagaimana aku merasa itu memang buatku mengingat matanya yang tak lepas padaku. Kulihat Alois dan Soma cekikikan melihat tingkah guru kami yang…apa ya? Mungkin menjijikan?

"Mr. Sutcliff, apa bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya?" Tanyaku agar aku tak harus melihat si mesum itu lebih lama lagi karena orang itu terus melambai padaku sambil sesekali memberikan _kissbye_. Itu menjijikan!

"Tch." Mr. Sutcliff berdecih tak suka karena aku mengingatkannya, lalu ia menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau bocah Phantomhive, ketika pelajaranku berlangsung kau melamun. Sekarang kau menggangguku melihat Sebbyku. Sebagai hukuman, ayo sebutkan keenam istri dari Raja Henry VIII secara lengkap nasib mereka!"

Hah? Serius?

"Cepat."

"Umm…saya hanya tahu 3 istrinya yang paling terkenal saja, _Sir _eh_ Madam _eh_.._." Jawabku ragu pada jawaban dan panggilanku pada Mr. Sutcliff. _Well_…Itu bukan urusanku kan tahu semua istri Raja Henry VIII? Aku kan bukan si Henry itu. Lalu…em…aku bingung harus menyebutnya guru ini dengan apa mengingat orientasi seksualnya tak jelas.

"Oh Phantomhive! Setengah tahun aku mengajarmu dan kau masih tidak tahu harus memanggilku apa? Bocah menyebalkan." Katanya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Panggil _Madam_. Oke?"

Heek! Waria ini~ Benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Aku tahu dia lebih tua dariku, tapi itu bukan berarti dia bisa memanggilku bocah. Aku sudah puber tahu! Aku sudah remaja, bukan bocah!

Aku mengendus kesal, apa lagi Alois semakin cekikikan membuat ku semakin kesal saja hari ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo sebutkan!"

"Istri pertamanya adalah Catherine of Aragon. Dia diceraikan karena tidak mampu memberikan anak laki-laki untuk mewariskan tahta. Yang kedua Anne Boleyn. Dia mati dihukum pancung karena tidak setia. Yang ketiga Jane Seymour, dia mampu memberikan anak laki-laki tapi meninggal ketika melahirkan."

Mr. Sutcliff mengangguk membenarkan jawabanku lalu ia menyambungkannya dengan pembahasan materinya yang memang sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah keluarga kerajaan sekitar tahun 1509-an ketika Raja Henry VIII menggantikan ayahnya naik tahta. Aku mencoba serius mendengarkan materi ini karena aku lumayan suka sejarah ini dari pada yang sebelumnya ia jelaskan—makanya aku tadi sempat melamun karena bosan.

Tapi…otak dan keinginanku berbeda pendapat. Keinginanku ingin memahami materi yang diajarkan Mr. Sutcliff, tapi otakku mulai bercabang kemana-mana mengingat Sebastian tadi mengatakan itu di depan semua orang. Aku mulai berpikir apa dia gila ya? Atau memang sekolah ini hanya berbohong soal 'peraturan ketat'? Di sekolah ini ada _gay_—oke aku memang sepertinya termasuk karena mulai menyukai Sebastian—lalu ada waria, kemudian penyogokan yang dilakukan Sebastian untuk meminta agar aku sekamar dengannya. Itu jauh dari kata ketat kan?

"Psstt…hei Ciel." Bisik Alois.

"Apa?"

"Sainganmu berat melawan Mr. Sutcliff." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hah? Satu lagi orang tak waras lainnya. Dia membuatku membenarkan pendapatku soal kebohongan dari peraturan ketat di sekolah ini. Sepertinya tak seharusnya aku ke London mengejar sekolah berasrama ini kalau tahu isinya seperti ini.

Aku hanya bisa cemberut mendengar Alois soal saingan karena aku benar-benar tidak minat memperebutkan Sebastian. Bisa-bisa dia besar kepala.

"Hei, nanti makan siang sama-sama ya."

**.**

**.**

Jam makan siang pun tiba, sesuai keinginan Alois tadi aku pun pergi bersamanya dan Soma ke kantin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami berkumpul seperti ini mengingat Sebastian selalu mengambil alih waktuku yang tentu saja Alois dan Soma selalu membiarkannya.

"Ciel, sudah lama ya gak begini? Aku rindu makan siang bersamamu." Ucap Alois sambil memelukku. Astaga pelukkannya begitu maut! Aku sesak!

"Le-lepaskan aku…" Untungnya Alois mendengarkanku. Ahhh…lega.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang di kantin terdengar begitu ribut. Kudengar banyak bisikan-bisikan yang mengatakan kalau orang hebat atau tampan dan sebagainya. Euhh…aku tahu siapa yang mereka ributkan itu. Pasti si mesum.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah orang itu dan benar itu adalah dia. Tapi ini tidak biasa…selama setengah tahun, aku baru melihat dia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya—yang juga anggota OSIS. Yang berambut _shaggy_ perak disebelahn kirinya itu Charles Grey—putra pemilik sekolah ini—yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua, orang India disebelahnya adalah Agni—kakak dari Soma—yang menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, yang kenakan-kanakan itu adalah Ronald Knox sebagai sekretaris, William T Spears sebagai bendahara—dan juga ketua klub drama, ummm….satu lagi itu…siapa?

"Ciel…disebelah kak Knox siapa? Rambut hitam yang indah…dan memakai kacamata. Oh! Dia tampan!" Ungkap Alois dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yah…karena aku memang baru melihatnya.

Aku melirik kearah Sebastian yang ternyata sudah memandangku sambil membawa nampan makanannya. Oh tidak…dia kemari bersama teman-temannya…

"Hei Ciel! Kami boleh kan duduk disini?" Huuhhh Sebastian berbasa basi. Sudah tahu jawabanku tapi tetap bertanya. Tentu saja tidak kan?!

"Tentu saja boleh kakak!" Sambar Alois. Aku menatapnya tak percaya karena ia membiarkan si sialan ini duduk di meja kami. Kesal!

"Maaf ya Soma kami mengganggu. Soalnya kantin sudah penuh." Kali ini laki-laki India yang basa basi. Tentu saja Soma tidak bisa menolak.

"Tentu kak."

"Kau memang adik yang baik."

Hooohhh…keluarga yang menyenangkan ya sampai-sampai aku mau muntah melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kak Michaelis, ini siapa?" Geh…Alois benar-benar _to the point_ ya…ia langsung menunjuk orangnya.

"Ahhh…maaf lupa mengenalkan." Jawab Sebastian tersenyum. "Ini adalah Claude Faustus. Dia murid baru di kelas 2 sekaligus sepupuku. Karena dia masih asing disini jadi dia bersama kami."

"Claude Faustus." Jawabnya dingin. Huh…orang ini kelihatan menyebalkan.

"Aku Alois! Alois Trancy!" Oh _my_…Alois langsung menyodorkan tangannya pada orang yang bernama Claude ini dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia menyukai orang ini.

Claude pun menjabat tangan Alois dengan tetap berekspresi dingin. Lihat, Alois menatap tangannya yang tadi untuk berjabat tangan dengan makhluk itu dengan senyum yang sangat sumringah. Lalu Soma juga berjabat tangan dengannya. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya itu tak berubah.

"Ciel, ayo kenalkan dirimu."

"Huh, siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Jawabku ketus. Kupikir Sebastian akan marah, tapi yang terlihat kesal justru Charles Grey. Errr…suasana yang tidak enak.

"Ayolah Ciel. Sini ulurkan tanganmu. Meskipun kau boleh melakukan itu padaku, setidaknya bersikaplah sopan dengan yang lain ya."

Tch…Aku tahu itu, bodoh! Tak perlu kau beri tahu pun aku sudah tahu. Dengan berat hati aku mengulurkan tangaku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Phantomhive."

Eh? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Tadi ia sedikit tersenyum padaku lho! Apa aku terlalu percaya diri? Tapi serius dia menatapku sekarang. Membuatku risih saja. Euuhhhh!

Aku tetap terus memakan makan siangku dengan tenang meskipun Claude menatapku, oh tidak bukan hanya Claude. Sebastian kini memperhatikanku dan Claude sambil menyipitkan mata tanda tak suka hemph…masa bodoh ah. Bukan urusanku juga.

**xxx**

Aku baru saja sampai ke asrama dan mendapati Sebastian sudah berada didalamnya dan sedang duduk dengan gelisah di pinggir kasur. Dan ketika aku masuk ia buru-buru mengunci pintu kamar dan menarikku duduk di sebelahnya dan kemudian berteriak, membuatku kaget saja.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Siapa yang dimaksud 'nya' itu? Aku mengangkat satu alisku dan menunjukan ekspresi tidak mengerti karena memang aku tak mengerti.

"Claude Faustus. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka dia memandangmu seperti itu." Katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku yang buru-buru aku lepaskan. Aku tidak suka detak jantungku ketika aku diperlakukan seperti itu. Sakit rasanya.

"Dia sepupumu. Kenapa kau malah seperti membuatnya terlihat tidak baik?"

"Dia memang sepupuku. Tapi bukan berarti dia boleh menatapmu seperti itu. Dan, kamu belum tahu siapa dia. Grrr…Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau itu milikku!"

"Aku bukan milikmu dan…" Aku berat mengatakannya. "Aku tidak pernah melarang kau dekat dengan siapa pun termasuk tunanganmu itu. Jadi kau juga tidak berhak mengatur siapa saja yang boleh dekat denganku."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu berjalan melewati Sebastian yang terdiam. Masa bodo dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang lebih baik aku mandi, ya kan?

Aku membuka blazerku dan menggantungkannya di lemari bagianku, mengambil baju ganti dan mengambil handuk.

"Kenapa kau masih membawa-bawa soal tunanganku itu?"

Aku menengok ke arahnya dengan sinis. Dia itu ya…memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ku jawab!

"Kau cemburu?" Katanya lagi.

Hah? Aku tak mengerti yang ia maksud. Cemburu katanya? Hah! Bikin ingin tertawa saja. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang serius membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk tertawa.

"Jangan konyol." Kataku sinis.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan berusaha mengabaikannya tapi lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti karena ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau sampai aku melihatmu berdua dengannya—apapun alasannya—kamu tidak akan pernah aku izinkan keluar kemana pun kecuali ke kelas."

Aku merasakan kesungguhan di dalam kata-katanya hanya saja aku terlalu malas mendengarkannya toh aku memang tidak menyukai Claude dan ogah jika harus berdua dengannya. Dengan cepat aku membuka dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku rileks sekarang adalah berendam air hangat, ahh…betapa nyamannya. Membuatku bisa berpikir dengan santai.

Disaat aku sedang rileks, kata-kata Sebastian soal cemburu terngiang di otakku. Sepertinya aku memang cemburu. Bagaimana ini…aku berniat untuk tak menyukainya tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbalik arah lagi mengingat aku masih akan bersama dengannya 1 ½ tahun lagi.

Di desa, karena aku tak punya orang tua lagi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu membebani kak Lau dan kak Ran-mao berserta keluarganya dengan bersekolah di London dengan beasiswa penuh. Sebelum ke London, aku selalu menabung dan giat belajar agar aku bisa sampai sejauh ini dan aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta sedikit pun. Ternyata setelah aku ke London, aku malah mengecewakan mereka, aku menyukai seseorang dan terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke desa karena itu pasti akan mempermalukan keluarga mereka.

Memang, dengan beasiswa penuh ini aku tak membayar apapun kecuali aku pergi keluar dari sekolah dan sekolah ini bisa merekomendasikanku kuliah dimana pun dengan beasiswa juga. Tapi tetap saja…aku tak bisa pulang ke desa. Aku hanya menjadi aib dan beban untuk mereka karena aku menyukai laki-laki. Desaku masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Ratu Elizabeth II yang menyetujui tentang pernikahan sesama jenis, karena itu…dari pada aku di usir lebih baik aku tak pulang.

Miris memang ketika kau menjadi seorang _gay_ karena seseorang dan ternyata orang itu memiliki seorang tunangan. Sudah patah hati, sudah begitu tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Hemph…mungkin nanti ketika masuk kuliah aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk membiayai hidupku. Semua gara-gara orang itu…

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa ternyata aku ketiduran di _bathtub_ saking nyamannya. Buru-buru aku mengeringkan tubuhku, memakai baju dan keluar kamar mandi untuk melajutkan tidurku tadi di ranjang.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendapati Sebastian tengah tertidur di ranjangku. Dasar orang itu…bikin orang kesal saja. Ku dekati orang itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei, pindah sana aku mau tidur."

Berulang kali aku menggoyang-goyangkannya untuk bangun tapi ia tetap tertidur. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ish nyebelin!"

Aku berniat untuk mengambil air dari kamar mandi dan mencipratkannya ke wajah mesum Sebastian itu tapi memang aku tak pernah beruntung bila bersamanya, ketika aku beranjak, dia menarik tanganku—membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan—dan terjatuh dalam pelukkannya. Argh!

"Hoi! Lepaskan!"

Sial, aku tahu meskipun aku mencoba beberapa kalipun aku tak akan pernah menang dari si sialan ini. Ia terlalu kuat memelukku hingga aku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Apa lagi sekarang ia mengunci tubuhku seperti memeluk guling. Aku tak bisa bergerak!

"Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu jadi kau tak perlu cemburu, Ciel." Aku terdiam sambil terus memberontak ketika ia membisikan kata-kata itu di telingaku dengan lembut. "Kalau aku cemburu itu wajar, karena kau terlalu rapuh dan tak berdaya jika di pelakukan begini oleh orang lain meskipun aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

Sial! Dia berbicara seperti itu di telingaku! Apa dia sengaja membuatku merinding seperti ini? Kau tahu Sebastian? Kata-kata lembut dan nafasmu itu membuatku kacau. Seperti ada getaran yang menjalar dalam tubuhku, ada rasa geli dan jantungku terus berdebar.

"Janga konyol, Sebastian! Cepat lepaskan!"

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Claude itu tidak seperti kelihatannya. Dia itu pemangsa dan dia bukan orang lembut sepertiku, dia lebih pemaksa dan tak mau mengalah. Tadi ketika ia melihatmu, dia mengeluarkan aura untuk menerkammu. Aku takut…"

Dia bergetar….

"Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Kata-katanya penuh kesakian…

"Aku tak mau kau di ambil siapapun. Temasuk olehnya."

Dadaku menyesak. Ini terlalu sakit Sebastian mengingat kau berkata seperti ini sedangkan kau mempunyai tunangan. Tapi ini juga terasa begitu hangat karena kau menghawatirkanku.

Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini dan lelah menahan perasaanku yang terus aku sembunyikan. Tapi apa boleh aku berharap untuk bisa terus seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah~ akhirnya chapter 5 update setelah seminggu ini saya merasa galau tingkat akut. Bulan ini, adalah akhir semester 4. Jadi banyak sekali tugas dan belum lagi persiapan UAS di akhir bulan. Dan juga operasi di bulan juli membuat saya semakin galau.**

**Yah…tapi harus tetep senyum deh biar sembari nikmati hidup meskipun galau.**

**Haha…oh ya saja juga lagi suka anime Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei sama anime Soredemo Sekai wa Utshukushii. Hooo~~Ada yang suka juga? Anime ongoing itu menyebalkan ya?**

**Dan Kuroshitsuji 3 yey! Katanya mau tayang ya di bulan July? Tentang Noah Ark katanya. Semoga aja gak ada adegan Sebastian dan Beast seperti di komik. NO!**

**Okeh sampai sini dulu cuap-cuap saya.**

**Semoga kalian masih mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jaa ne~**

**Tertanda,**

**Aku yang mencintaimu #plakk**

**Lolexis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo kembali lagi bersama saya si author gaje nan maniak—Lolexis dalam acara cuap-cuap!**

**Terima kasih buat semua readers, review, fav, dan followers ff saya yang saya rasa kurang oke. Saya sangat senang! *tebar bunga***

**Guest: Umm…iya dong saya lanjutin! Pasti! *kasih jempol* Victoria itu yang…ratu itu lho yang masih muda dan cantik di animenya. Tau kan? Pasti tau dong? Makasih ya udah mau baca dan mereview. :)**

**Dicchan: Gehehehee… *bingung juga mau ngomong apa* XD Uhhh…segitu mengerikannya kah Claude? Ini udah update lho. Semoga kamu menyukainya ya. :)**

**Oh tidak bisa~~ *geret Ciel terus lempar ke Sebastian* Makasih ya udah review. :)**

**Dan buat Kou—uke editorku yang baik hati mau membantu meski diminta malem-malem. Makasih banget deh, kita sama-sama ngeditorin ya, ko-u-cha-n~ *gaya Grell* XD**

**Maaf juga karena gak tau kamu sakit. T_T Cepert sembuh ya dan lanjutin ffmu itu. Gak sabar deh. :)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant~**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story…**

Chapter 6:

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah Ciel tak langsung pulang ke asrama seperti biasanya karena Mr. Sutcliff memberikan tugas makalah kelompok dan dikumpulkan sebelum liburan musim panas, maka dari itu ia pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Alois dan Soma untuk mencari referensi. Tapi mengharapkan Alois dan Soma mencari bahan di perpustakaan tidak menghasilkan hasil yang baik, karena itu Ciel mengumpulkan sendiri buku-buku yang akan di pakai sedangkan kedua makhluk itu duduk manis.

Tak terasa buku-buku tebal sudah menumpuk di meja, hatinya agak bingung bagaimana membawa buku sebanyak itu sendirian. Tapi ia tak mau merepotkan orang, ia tidak suka dan benci sekali membalas budi pada orang-orang yang menolongnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawanya sendiri. Buku-buku tebal tadi ia angkat oleh tangan kecilnya, terlalu banyak memang hingga pandangannya telah tertutup oleh gundukan kertas-kertas tebal menyebalkan itu. Namun bukan Ciel namanya jika ia tidak bersikeras ingin membawanya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain padahal ia pun sudah sangat kewalahan sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan menabrak orang karena itu.

"_I'm so sorry._" Kata Ciel sambil memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh tanpa memandang siapa yang ia tabrak. Peduli amat, pikirnya.

Orang yang ia tabrak juga tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, yang Ciel tahu, orang yang ia tabrak tadi tengah membantunya membereskan bukunya juga. Baru Ciel ingin berterima kasih dengan mendongak melihat orang itu, tapi semua itu ia urungkan karena orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam. Oh bukan Sebastian—karena saat ini orang itu sedang ada rapat mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada liburan musim panas—melainkan si hitam satu lagi yaitu Claude Faustus.

"Tak apa." Jawabnya. "Biar ku bantu bawa."

"Oh tidak perlu." Potong Ciel sambil menatap sinis Claude dengan _cerulean_ indah miliknya yang justru membuat Claude menyeringai. "Aku masih mampu membawanya sendiri."

"Dan menabrak orang lagi?"

UGH! Alis Ciel berkedut tanda kesal. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa mahkluk di depannya ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Sebastian. Jelas saja! Mereka itu sepupu, wajar jika ada sifat yang mirip, bukan?

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ciel kembali membawa buku-buku berat itu, namun si hitam berkacamata ingin tetap membantunya karena melihat tubuh kecil Ciel yang pasti sangat kewalahan. Mereka berdebat kecil sampai petugas perpustakaan men-_deathglare_ mereka dengan kesal dan menyuruh mereka diam dengan isyarat tangan karena berisik. Akhirnya—meski sudah di tolak berkali-kali dan di tegur petugas secara tak langsung tadi—Ciel tidak bisa menolak lagi ketika Claude mengambil sebagian buku yang ia bawa secara paksa. Ciel hanya bisa berdecak.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri Alois dan Soma yang tengah duduk manis dengan _gadget_ mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja melihat siapa yang datang Alois langsung girang bukan main.

"Kakak kenapa di sini?" Tanya Alois antusias.

Melihat Alois sibuk bersukacita karena ada Claude, Ciel menaruh buku yang ia pegang ke meja. Lalu ia mendekati Claude dan langsung merebut buku yang Claude bawa dengan sinis. _Oh well~_ Mungkin Ciel bersikap begitu karena Sebastian memintanya jangan dekat-dekat Claude? Mungkin saja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku membantunya membawa buku." Jawab Claude seperti biasa.

"Oh! Terima kasih sudah membantunya, kak! Ciel tidak suka di bantu, dia mengancam tidak mau sekelompok denganku lagi jika aku tidak diam disini. Tapi aku tidak tahu ia mau dibantu olehmu kak." Alois menatap curiga Ciel dengan cemberut. Melihat Ciel memasang wajah datarnya, ia tahu bahwa bukan Ciel pelakunya. Ia lalu menatap Claude kembali.

"Kau benar. Ketika aku ingin membantu, kami harus berdebat dulu."

"Sudah hentikan…Ciel sudah kesal tuh, kalau kau terus membahas yang tidak perlu bisa-bisa…" Ucapan Soma terhenti ketika Ciel memotong pembicaraannya.

"Benar kata Soma. Ayo Alois, kerjakan bagianmu dan jangan banyak ngobrol. Kalau tidak selesai hari ini juga makalahnya, kau yang akan mengerjakan semuanya dan harus kau berikan padaku besok pagi sudah lengkap." Ancam Ciel.

"Kau benar-benar Hitler, Ciel! Makalah kan dikumpulkannya minggu depan!"

**xxx**

Remaja bersurai hitam sedang gelisah di dalam kamar asramanya. Sejak tadi ia mondar-mandir kebingungan atau sesekali ia duduk lalu beranjak kembali. _Crimson_-nya memandangi pintu, menanti seseorang yang ditunggunya segera membuka pintu itu. Namun sayangnya pintu itu tidak terbuka juga.

Ketika ia menengok jam _Rolex_ peraknya, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. 1 jam lagi merupakan makan malam, tapi yang ditunggu belum datang juga. Ia semakin gelisah karena ia tak tahu kabar dari remaja kelabu favoritenya itu. Saking kesalnya ia membanting _gadget_ di ranjangnya dan menggerutu, bukan menggerutu karena Ciel lho! Ia menggerutu karena ia bisa-bisanya membiarkan Ciel pergi kemana-mana tanpanya dan sekarang ia bingung setengah mati kemana anak itu.

"Seharusnya aku belikan dia HP biar aku tak uring-uringan begini!" Katanya sambil terus mondar-mandir. "Dan mungkin memperbanyak _microchip_ dan menempelkan di setiap pakaiannya supaya aku tak kehilangan jejaknya."

Sebastian bukannya tak mau mencari Ciel. Hanya saja ia tidak mau mencarinya sia-sia dengan tujuan yang tak pasti. Siapa tahu ketika ia mencari Ciel, dia sudah ada di kamar, ya kan? Kan jadinya percuma. Kecuali jika _microchip_ sudah ada di bajunya, baru ia akan pergi mencarinya

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ketika ia kembali melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 pm namun Ciel juga belum datang. Kesal, jengkel, khawatir, dan takut semuanya menjadi satu. Tidak biasanya bocah itu belum pulang mengingat betapa malasnya anak itu keluar asrama jika bukan sesuatu yang penting. Sebastian sudah terlalu malas berada di kamarnya dan berkutat pada _smartphone_ nya yang sedari tadi ia banting karena dentingan pesan singkat masuk beberapa kali yang tak lain adalah SMS dari tunangannya yang terlalu menggilainya.

Oh bukannya orang lain akan senang jika ia di gilai? Awalnya memang menyenangkan, tapi lama-lama menjengkelkan dan hidupmu penuh dengan penguntit. Itulah yang ia pikirkan. Termasuk Victoria. _Well~_ meskipun begitu, ia lebih suka jadi penguntit Ciel dibanding di kuntit.

Sebastian menatap _smartphone_-nya yang begitu mewah—bertabur _black diamond_ dan kaca layar berbahan dasar batu safir—mengingatkannya pada safir Ciel. Ia menerawang mengingat mengapa ia memilih _smartphone_ ini. Tentu saja karena _black diamond_ itu seperti dirinya dan safir seperti Ciel! Alasan tak masuk akal memang, hanya saja Sebastian suka _design_ ini karena merasa itu cocok dengannya dan Ciel. Tak lupa gantungan bergambar kucing hitam di ujung iPhone itu.

"Apa nanti kubelikan seperti ini juga ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi aku justru takut dia malah di rampok orang."

Sebastian menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tak gatal sambil menimbang-nimbang akan membelikan _smartphone _apa yang pas untuk Cielnya tersayang. Hitung-hitung sembari menunggu Ciel yang lama datang.

"Mungkin yang kecil? Jari-jarinya yang kecil pas jika aku memberikan yang kecil."

"Apa sih yang kecil, mesum?"

Pemuda berambut harajuku itu terdiam sejenak mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya dengan cepat ia menengok ke arah pintu. Ia mendapati sosok remaja tanggung berambut kelabu itu sedang membuka sepatunya kemudian masuk sambil menenteng sepatunya.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak beritahu kalau pulang jam segini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan beruntun membuat Ciel semakin pusing lantaran dia habis pulang dari perpustakaan mengerjakan makalah yang seharusnya minggu depan dikumpulkan tapi ia memaksa harus selesai hari ini. Remaja kelabu itu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang sambil menghela nafas panjang membiasakan diri menahan emosi pada _partner_ kamarnya yang terlalu menggilainya.

Mengetahui Ciel sangat amat lelah, Sebastian tak bertanya hal tadi lagi. Ia belum makan dan melihat keadaan Ciel ia juga mengerti jika Ciel pasti belum makan malam. Senyuman tulus pun tersungging dari bibirnya dan mendekati Ciel yang terbaring, tangan besarnya mengusap helaian kelabu lembut milik Ciel. Kali ini Ciel hanya terdiam, tak menepis tangan Sebastian seperti biasa ataupun marah-marah.

"Mau makan?"

"Aku sedang muak di sekolah. Lebih baik tidur."

KRUYUUKKK~~~~

KRUYUUKKK~~~~

Ciel terbangun dari ranjangnya dan menatap Sebastian dengan wajah memerah, begitu pun Sebastian. Mereka tak menyangka perut mereka yang lapar membuat mempermalukan mereka satu sama lain. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat sampai Sebastian mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Mau ke _Heaven Cake_ lagi?" Tanya Sebastian lembut.

"Kau tidak suka yang manis bukan? Kita ke tempat lain saja."

"Oh! Kau mengingatnya? Ku pikir kau tidak akan mengingatnya jika aku tak suka apapun yang manis." Sebastian menyeringai mesum pada Ciel, remaja kelabu itu berdecih pelan mengetahui bahwa ia salah berbicara. "Kecuali manisnya dirimu lho~ Kalo itu, aku tidak tahaaannn~~~~" Kata-kata terakhir Sebastian membuat Ciel bergidik.

"Tapi, memangnya boleh keluar asrama jam segini?"

"Hehehe…kau lupa siapa aku? Aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah."

**.**

**.**

"Ow yeah! _Here we go, darl!_" Ujar Sebastian. Sepertinya ia sangat senang.

Mereka telah berhasil keluar dari asrama menggunkan mobil. Bagaimana bisa? Oh itu ra-ha-si-a. Yang pasti, Ciel masih sedikit _shock_ dengan apa yang Sebastian lakukan tadi. Entah itu perasaan jijik, mual, dan rasanya ingin bunuh diri. Masih ingin tahu? Oh _well~_ aku beri _clue_. Penjaga asrama itu adalah Mr. Undertaker. Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Sebastian guna mendapatkan keinginannya, bukan? Oke jangan bertanya lagi soal kenapa bisa membuat Ciel jijik dan tak mau mengingatnya lagi karena aku sudah bilang itu rahasia.

"Jangan panggil aku '_darl_', itu mengingatkanku pada panggilan menjijikan yang Victoria berikan padamu."

"Aiihhh~~ Kamu cemburu. Hehehe…bagaimana kalau '_honey_'?" Ledek Sebastian.

"_Honey_ itu lengket. Itu menggelikan."

"Bagaimana kalau _sweety_?"

"Hentikan Sebastian. Mana mungkin kau samakan aku dengan burung kenari kecil berwarna kuning abad 19?" Jawab Ciel dengan wajah datarnya menghadap lurus kedepan melihat jalan.

"Itu Tweety!" Jawab Sebastian dengan senyum _sweat drop_. "Cium juga nih."

"Emang pengen banget?"

"Bangeetttttt~~~~"

"Cukup Sebastian, kau jadi semakin mirip dengan Mr. Sutcliff."

"Ah masa? Tapi suka kan, Ci-el?"

"Mesum!"

"Terima kasih."

Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Ciel yang semakin lama bisa mengantisipasi gombalannya dengan plesetannya. Itu sangat lucu, _you know_?

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kau suka Looney Tunes seri dari Warner Bros. Itu jadul sekali, kau tahu?" Tanya Sebastian sambil terus menyetir mobilnya. "Aku suka sekali dengan karakter Marvin the Martian. Kau tau yang suka memakai helm hijau dan diatasnya seperti sikat toilet? Hahaha…"

"Aku tahu." Ciel hanya menanggapi Sebastian datar.

"Kau suka yang mana?"

"Bugs Bunny."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Percakapan ini rasanya terlalu garing dengan mengungkit kartun 2 abad silam meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai kartun suguhan jaman orang tua mereka kecil. Ingin sekali Sebastian melanjutkan bicaranya, hanya saja mereka sudah sampai di restoran yang mereka tuju.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam restoran yang bertuliskan Lolitious. Restoran yang interiornya sangat klasik dengan meja kursi yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik serta lampu kristal gantung besar. Lolitious bukan berarti loli yang seperti gadis Jepang yang imut dan mungil lho! Karena semua pelayan disini normal. Mungkin karena masakan disini sebagian besar mengandung unsur loli atau bisa dibilang manis. Kalian tahu lollipop kan? Manis kan? Oke abaikan itu.

Meskipun restoran ini sebagian besar berisi dengan masakan manis, namun mereka juga menyediakan makanan biasa yang tidak mengandung unsur manis. Yah…hitung-hitung mengantisipasi jika ada pelanggan yang berpasangan dengan dua selera berbeda. Sebastian dan Ciel contohnya.

**SKIP~**

Setelah makan malam, mereka rencananya ingin pulang. Namun Sebastian melihat beberapa toko _smartphone_ yang masih buka dan ingin mampir. Ingat kan jika Sebastian keteteran khawatir kemana Ciel?

Ciel sebenarnya merasa bingung dengan apa yang Sebastian ingin lakukan. Padahal ia baru mengganti _smartphone_nya dua hari yang lalu. Orang kaya susah deh, pikirnya.

"Kau ingin yang mana?" Tanya Sebastian. Orang yang di tanya hanya menatap bingung remaja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin membelikanmu. Aku benar-benar stress ketika tak tahu dimana kamu tanpa kabar."

"Tapi aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Ayolah…kalau kau mau menerimanya, aku akan membelikanmu _cake_ manapun yang kau inginkan selama sebulan."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sebastian yang menggiurkan itu, yah tak ada salahnya kan mempunyai _handphone_? Ia jadi bisa menghubungi keluarga yang telah menampungnya dulu. Terlebih lagi _cake…oh my…_

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja."

Sebastian mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun bertanya pada pemilik toko dengan berbisik membuat Ciel curiga. Tapi terserahlah, ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan mahkluk sempurna itu.

Setelah semua selesai—termasuk dengan _sim card_ dan isinya—mereka pun buru-buru pulang. Ciel sudah cuap-cuap seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga sedang bergosip. Ia takut gerbang asrama sudah di tutup dan tidak bisa masuk. Kalau Sebastian sih malah senang bisa menyewa hotel 1 hari bersama Ciel tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di asramanya, Sebastian menaruh bawaannya di ranjang Ciel lalu duduk. Begitu pula Ciel. Sebastian mulai mengeluarkan HP yang akan di berikan pada Ciel.

"Lihat, namaku di _list_ nomor 1." Tunjuk Sebastian. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau tinggal pencet angka 1 dan pencet gambar telpon ini untuk panggilan cepatku."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu men-_set_ nomormu di _list_ pertama?" Umpat Ciel.

"Ummm…kata hatiku." Seringai muncul di bibirnya yang tipis itu. " Oh ya rencana liburan musim panas gimana? Kau pulang ke desa?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di asrama."

"APA?"

Sebastian terperanjat. Bisa-bisanya liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan di buang sia-sia di asrama sekolah?! _Come on!_ Ini liburan musim panas! Dimana semua orang berbahagia bermain di pantai atau bagi yang tinggal di asrama bisa pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarga.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ciel polos.

"_For God sake!_ Kenapa katamu?!" Jawab Sebastian dengan tak santainya mendengar pertanyaan Ciel. "Bagaimana kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa di asrama? Bagaimana kalau kamu gak makan sedangkan kamu gak bisa masak? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau dirampok?" Tanya Sebastian beruntun. Tapi Ciel tahu bahwa Sebastian sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Berlebihan katamu? Aku ini khawatir tahu! Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan separuh hidupku disini sedirian?!"

Separuh hidup…ya, Sebastian sudah menganggap Ciel sebagai separuh hidupnya yang berharga. Memang mereka masih SMA, tapi Sebastian serius akan cintanya pada Ciel. Tak ada kebohongan di sana. Ia bahkan mendedikasikan hidupnya jika itu memang di perlukan. Semua untuk Ciel.

Lain lagi dengan Ciel, dia terdiam mendengar kata terakhir yang Sebastian ucapkan barusan. Separuh hidup? Kata itu merupakan kata-kata terberat yang pernah ia dengar.

"Kau harus ikut liburan musim panas ke rumahku. Aku tidak mau kau protes." Tegas Sebastian.

"Hei, disini aku _master_-nya, kau ingat?" Ujar Ciel kesal.

"Aku tahu kapan aku berperan sebagai pelayan dan kapan aku berperan sebagai orang yang mencintaimu." Rasanya Ciel ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Sebastian karena dengan mudahnya mengatakan cinta, membuat jantung Ciel berdebar tak karuan serasa ingin keluar dari rongganya. "Jadi mengertilah sedikit jika aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, _My Love_."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu."

"Aku tak mau tahu dan tak ingin tahu, yang penting kau harus ikut. Kau tahu kan jika rahasia memalukanmu itu ada ditanganku? Apa aku harus sebutkan? Ummm…waktu berumur 4 tahun jatuh ke selokan ketika habis membeli donat. Waktu sekolah dasar ketika mengendarai sepeda kau juga jatuh ke selokan."

GLEK!

Ciel menelan ludah dengan bersusah payah. Kadang ia berpikir apa pekerjaan orang tua Sebastian sehingga anaknya pun jadi _stalker_ kelas kakap yang mampu menjatuhkan dirinya kapan saja. Kejadian memalukan itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan sebelum orang tuanya meninggal. Jadi dari mana Sebastian tahu hal sedetail itu? Mengerikan bukan?

"Ah atau pertama kali kamu puber? Kau mulai mengalami mimpi ba—"

"_Enough!_ Oke aku ikut liburan musim panas denganmu, puas?" Potong Ciel sebelum ia benar-benar malu setengah mati akibat ulah si mesum berambut _jet black_ itu.

Seringai mesum terlukis di wajah Sebastian yang pucat tanda puas dan Ciel hanya bisa cemberut seperti biasanya. Imut dan…manis, membuat siapa pun yang mengetahuinya akan mencoba membuatnya kesal berkali-kali. Kau bodoh Ciel, wajah cemberutmu itu membuat Sebastian semakin menyukaimu, tahu?

_Gadget_ Sebastian berbunyi menandakan pesan singkat masuk. Biasanya Sebastian malas sekali membuka pesan singkat, paling juga dari tunangannya. Tapi matanya terlihat penasaran setelah melihat nama di pesan singkatnya. Setelah membaca pesan itu, wajah Sebastian benar-benar berubah menjadi cemberut. Aura hitam kekesalannya berkobar jika saja orang lain dapat melihatnya.

"Hei, tadi kenapa kau pulang telat ke kamar?" Tanya Sebastian masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Mengerjakan makalah di perpustakaan." Jawab Ciel. Ia merasa heran kenapa Sebastian kembali menanyakan pertanyaan tadi ketika ia pulang. Sekarang pun wajah tampan Sebastian menunjukan kekesalan. Jangan bilang ia tahu jika Claude ada disana, pikirnya.

"Dengan?"

"Alois dan Soma." Kali ini Ciel merasa sudah tahu kemana pertanyaan itu akan menjurus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang takut.

"Hanya mereka?"

Ciel kembali menelan ludah. Tapi jika ia berbohong soal Claude, Sebastian semakin kesal bukan? Meskipun Sebastian bukan siapa-siapanya, ia tahu jika dibohongi bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan.

"Akan ku jelaskan." Ciel menunggu reaksi Sebastian, tapi karena Sebastian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia melanjutkan bicara. "Memang tadinya aku bertiga dengan Alois dan Soma. Ketika aku membawa buku banyak, aku menabrak seseorang. Ternyata itu Claude. Ia memaksa membawakan buku-bukuku meskipun aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali dan di tegur oleh petugas perpustakaan. Itu bukan salahku karena aku sudah menolaknya."

Sebastian menatap Ciel curiga. Melihat wajah datar Ciel, Sebastian tahu bahwa Ciel tidak berbohong. Ia sudah diajari oleh orang tuanya bagaimana cara membedakan orang berbohong dan mana yang tidak. Jadi tak sulit sama sekali melihat Ciel yang emosinya masih dibilang labil.

Hidung bangir Sebastian menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum yang sulit diartikan Ciel. Tapi Ciel tak mau berkata apapun. Ia merasa kejujurannya sudah cukup, apa lagi katanya Sebastian mencintainya, bukan? Kejujuran paling penting dalam suatu hubungan.

Hubungan?

Ciel menepis semua pikirannya. Apa maksud dari hubungan? Bahkan ia pun tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Sebastian. Teman pun sepertinya bukan karena ia merasakan hal yang berbeda dari kata teman.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau tak akan mengkhianatiku, _dear_."

**xxx**

_**2 weeks later~**_

"Sudah siap semuanya, Ciel?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat."

Pemuda hitam membantu pemuda kelabu yang lebih muda darinya menggeret koper menuju mobilnya. Benar, liburan musim panas sudah tiba dan kebanyakan penghuni asrama pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing melepas rindu bersama keluarga. Begitupun Sebastian, ia sangat senang bisa pulang kerumah apa lagi bersama Ciel. Rasanya liburan kali ini lengkap. Tapi mengingat ini liburan musim panas, pikirannya melayang pada dua makhluk menyebalkan. Victoria dan Claude. Euhhh...

Dengan hati sukacita, Sebastian mengendarai mobilnya sambil bersiul-siul girang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini saatnya mengenalkan Ciel pada ayahnya. Ia tak sabar mengenai apa tanggapan ayahnya soal pemuda manis yang sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya, semua itu membuatnya cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau cengengesan, mesum?" Tanya Ciel yang sedari tadi heran melihat Sebastian terdiam sambil tertawa sendiri. Seperti orang gila saja.

"Karena aku bisa bersama denganmu, _dear_." Ucap Sebastian sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ciel berdecak kesal.

"Aku bukan hewan berkaki empat dengan tanduk yang bercabang, sialan." Sebastian sedikit _sweat drop_ mendengar jawaban Ciel yang seakan serius dan tak nyambung sama sekali. Dia bermain plesetan lainnya!

"Itu_ DEER_, Ciel!" Sebastian menekankan kata _deer_ sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Belajar dari mana heh pelesetan seperti itu?"

Sebastian mencubit gemas pipi Ciel yang tentu di tepis oleh Ciel setelahnya. Pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu tertawa bahagia.

"Oh ya Ciel, mungkin dirumah nanti akan ada Claude dan Victoria." Ciel terdiam tak berkata sepatah kata pun. "Tapi aku punya firasat bagus tentang mengenalkanmu dengan ayah." Seulas senyum tergambar tipis di wajahnya yang tampan. Ciel mengangguk ragu.

Setelah itu mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain. Ciel sedang tak ingin banyak bicara, ia sangat mengantuk mengingat bagaimana Sebastian membangunkannya dengan paksa dan menyuruhnya bangun untuk cepat berangkat dengan alasan takut macet. Sebastian? Dia mah sudah biasa tidur tengah malam dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali entah apa yang ia lakukan di jam segitu.

Pemuda hitam itu tersenyum tulus melihat pujaannya tertidur lelap ketika mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah. Tangan pemuda itu buru-buru mengambil jaketnya yang ia gantung di sandaran jok dan menyelimuti Ciel lembut. Mata _crimson_-nya menatap Ciel terus sampai sebuah klakson dari belakang menyadarkannya untuk kembali menyetir.

Ahhh….rasanya begitu bahagia hanya bisa bersama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap pusat hidupnya yang tertidur manis. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh kulit porselen milik Ciel yang sangat lembut membuatnya kehilangan fokus sesaat.

"Sudah-sudah. Lama-lama aku bisa _nosebleed_ jika terus menatapnya. Yang ada nanti malah kita mati berdua karena aku tak fokus."

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka pun sampai pada sebuah _manor_ megah bahkan pintu gerbangnya saja berlapis emas. Mobil hitam Sebastian memasuki gerbang itu dan mulailah terlihat di sebelah kanan dan kiri ada halaman yang ditumbuhi pohon dan rumput terpelihara beserta paviliun klasik putih di setiap pojoknya. Di depan—tepatnya ditengah—_main house_-nya terdapat patung malaikat berdoa sambil berlutut juga terlihat indah.

Sebastian memarkirkan mobilnya di depan tangga menuju pintu dan membangunkan Ciel lembut. Seperti yang Sebastian tahu, itu tidak akan mempan. Ciel hanya akan bangun jika di cium oleh Sebastian. Itu pun Sebastian tidak pernah melakukan hal lain selain ciuman untuk membangunkannya.

Begitulah akhirnya Sebastian membangunkan Ciel dengan lembut. Tentu saja yang di cium marah-marah.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Ciel mengangguk.

Sebastian membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia sudah di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedatangannya, Tuan muda mereka. Pemuda _jet black_ itu meminta salah satu pelayannya untuk menaruh mobilnya ke bagasi sementara ia membantu Ciel mengangkat kopernya.

"Selamat datang, _Young Master_ dan temannya." Sapa mereka.

"Ehem, jangan temannya dong. Itu tidak enak di dengar. Panggil dia _Lady_ Ciel atau apa begitu yang lebih enak di dengar." Pernyataan Sebastian tadi membuatnya terkena _deathglare_ dari Ciel. Ia tertawa.

"Baik, _Young Master_. Silahkan masuk _Lady _Ciel."

Mendengar itu, si sensitif Ciel tentu saja kesal sekaligus ingin menghajar pemuda yang menyebabkan ia kesal. Tentunya si penggoda tertawa. Namun tawa pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu menghilang setelah mendengar derap sepatu hak menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau datang, _dar_..._ling_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yoyoyo! Gimana? Aneh? Membosankan?**

**Apa? Iya? *Pundung dibawah meja***

**Terima kasih ya buat readers sekalian. :)**

**Review please. :) Kritik dan saran di perlukan. Tapi~ remember…yang lembut. Karena saya nanti gak lanjutin lho *ngancem ceritanya***

**See you~**


End file.
